Boku no Pinku no Sora
by SilkenTear
Summary: Translation: My Pink Sky. RinXLen LenXRin. Some RintoXLenka. NOT twins. Rin Kagamine is the OverAchiever in school and the cutest maid in the i-Tea Cafe. But she has been shadowed by hatred and unwelcome. The only thing that keeps her going is the mysterious golden-haired boy who came into the Cafe as a frequent customer. Who exactly is he...?
1. Chapter 1

**Thus, I begin the new fanfic of RinxLen / LenxRin!**

_**Plz read all the stuff up** **here! I usually post every Thurs. or so...every week let's just say.**_

**This fanfic I think will be a really long one. And THANK YOU to those who supported me in That Smile!****! I LUV U PEOPLES!**

**I'll be doing Disclaimers now *groan*. So without further ado...**

**Rin: WAIT. What's my part in this?**

**Len: Me too!**

**Me: SHUT UP AND WAIT**

**Rin&Len: ...**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own any of Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

_"Rin."_

_What? Oh I'm in a dream...Who's that?_

_"Um, who are you?" I asked._

_The voice did not answer but said my name again._

_"Rin...Rin..."_

_Somehow the person's voice seemed calm and soothing. A figure appeared in front of me. A boy, about the same age as me but taller a little, with same blonde hair as me._

_That boy again...why? Why does he always have to be on my mind?_

_"Rin!" he said louder. "RIN RIN RIN RIN RIN! RIN!"_

"RIN."

I woke up with a start and sat up, dazed.

"Urgh. What?"

Nii-san walked into the room. By the way, Nii-san is my brother, Rinto.

"Rin Kagamine, do you know school starts in less than 10 minutes!?"

I looked at the clock.

F*ck.

9 mins until 6:30!

I jumped up, slammed the door in Rinto's face, threw my clothes on, opened the door and announced,"OHAYO!"(good morning).

"Good morning to you too. Have that same dream again?"

"Yeah."

I picked my bag up. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Go. To. School.

Not because that I despise education, but because...you'll find out.

"See ya," I said.

"Bye," Rinto walked me to the door of the cafe, unlocked it, and opened it for me.

* * *

I know what you're thinking:

"WHERE THE F*CK DO YOU LIVE AGAIN!?"

Well, a little history time. I was born under a roof with agreeable parents and an agreeable brother in an agreeable family. But it all ended when they left. My parents left my brother age 9, and me age 6, to fend for ourselves. From then on the sky above me was crimson colored. Every time I lifted my head to look at the heavens, my blood ran cold.

More will be revealed at a later time.

I walked onto the school grounds., only when I had crossed the schoolyard halfway, I heard, "Hey! It's THE BLONDE BITCH."

I gripped my pack nervously and broke into a run.

"HA! LOOK AT HER SHE RUNNING AWAY LIKE A-"

I didn't hear the rest.

I ran ran and RAN until I slammed the music door behind me.

I panted and looked up.

_Good I'm the only one here._

I laid my pack down and sat down onto the piano bench. I opened up the dusty piano.

I pressed the middle C.

**_Bahng!_** Ah! It sounds in tune.

I smiled. This was the only place I could ever belong to. The only place where I ever wanted to belong to.

But before I could do anything else, the bell rang.

* * *

I entered into the classroom full of chattering students and sat down at my desk.

I felt people stare and whisper and giggle, pointing fingers, at me.

I put my head in my hands, covering my eyes.

_How much longer do I have to bear with this...?_

_*clap*clap*clap*_

I looked up to see the Sensei. Everyone assembled into their seats.

"That's better. We'll now begin class." she said. "So take out your homework from last night..."

**~Time Skip-End of School~**

I ran back to the cafe after school. I tried walking in casually without looking disturbing.

"Welcome back Rin!" SeeU was standing in fron of me with a cheery smile on her face.

SeeU, by the way, is the nicest person Rinto and I have ever met. Ever since our parents left us, we've stayed with SeeU who was nice enough to let us stay in and work. We would work for her in exchange for food and shelter and clothing. A natural mom.

"Hi," I said. "I'll go and get ready and start working."

I walked into the dressing room, where my maid outfit was.

I dressed as quickly as possible and walked out.

"Oh, Rin." SeeU said

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Your boyfriend's here."

I don't care if she called him my boyfriend, but FYI, I barely know him. I don't even know what his name is.

I glanced toward the table next to the clear glass walls.

It was him.

Him with golden hair tied up in a ponytail. Him with deep azure blue eyes I want to be swept away in.

_BathumpBathumpBathumpBathump._

I felt my heart beat faster and faster and faster.

"D-d-did you take his order yet?" I stuttered.

"Nope." she said. "I left that job for you."

She grinned. "Stay calm, Rin. GO GET'EM!"

She pushed me.

I took a deep breath and strode up to him. I took my pad and pen out.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?" I asked with a relaxed smile, but inside I felt my heart bursting.

He looked up.

I shivered but stifled it.

"I'll take one banana frosting cake please."

"With or without caramel?" I inquired.

"With."

I wrote it down with sketchy marks.

"Will that be all for today?"

He looked out side, as if expecting someone. Did he have a date?

_Who's he looking for?_

"Mm...and one iced coffee with whipped cream."

"Alright, please wait shortly."

I held myself from sprinting with happiness into the kitchen.

_Breathe in...Breathe out..._

"Good hustle Good hustle!"

I looked to see SeeU standing in over me.

"You did good out there! Didn't even stammer once."

"Really?" I panted.

Nii-san came in.

"Do you know his name yet?" he asked.

I drooped my head.

"No..."

* * *

**End of First Chapter! Please please REVIEW! It's my energy pump and fuel. It keeps me motivated :D**

**Anyways I don't know if this came out good or not.**

**Rin: WHY U MAKE ME GET TORTURED!?**

**Len: WHY U MAKE RINNY DON'T KNOW MAI NAME!?**

**Me: Hush children! This is not a democracy! It's a dictatorship in THIS fanfic! You'll be pleased with the outcome.**

**Rin&Len: ...I doubt it.**

**Me: DO NOT DOUBT ME.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because I'm going somewhere soon for Thanksgiving, I decided to update today instead of this Thursday, Thanksgiving.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the 1st chapter! 3**

**_yukisu:_ Number 1, that was a long review XD. Number 2 Thanks for suggestions! 3 Number 3 if it'll make you happier, I can change the title :). At first I was a bit offended when I read your review then I thought that I had a bad attitude because readers are _supposed _to give what they thought about the FF in reviews.  
****So thanks! :)**

_**Mayabanana:**_** Okay then..., if you say so.**

**Lolly1o1:**** THEY MUST. :3**

**B.L.:**** Thank you! EXACTLY PROVES MY POINT TO RIN AND LEN. XD**

**tomomilovesoranges:**** Yay! Thanks sooo much!**

**Rin: You wasted a lot of time.**

**Len: *yawn* I'm bored!**

**Me: Don't judge.**

**DISCLAIMER: NO I do not own Vocaloid so stop asking.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Crap.

Crap. Crap. Crap CRAP!

That boy is here and I am OVERREACTING.

I gasped a couple of times.

"I-I-I feel like I forgot how to breathe..." I coughed.

Rinto looked at me. I leaned over and he smacked me on the back. _Hard._

"Ow...Nii-san! That doesn't help in any way!" I complained.

"At least you're breathing again." He shrugged then went back into the staff room while I peeked out from behind the kitchen curtain...towards where that boy was sitting.

I was as if I were hypnotized in some trance and I didn't even notice when the door opened and the bell rang.

I came back to my senses when I felt a shove.

I looked behind me to see SeeU staring at me part worried and part annoyed.

"Uh...sorry," I muttered and went out.

The girl who had opened the door was standing in front of the door looking around.

"Hello, how many?" I asked, coming up to her. **(A/N: "How many?" Meaning how many people are in your party.)**

"Oh, I'm supposed to meet someone here. But I can't find him." she responded still looking around.

I felt a piece of my heart quiver with anxiousness.

Was the "him" that boy...?

"D-do you know the customer's name?" I stammered.

"Mm. Len."

_Len? Len...so that's his name. That's quite interesting._

"I'm still here!"

Huh?

The girl with a blonde ponytail was standing in front of me with an annoyed expression on her face.

"S-sorry." I apologized. "Could it be the boy over there?"

I pointed my finger to my right. She looked.

"Oh, yes. Thanks." she smiled a pleasant smile and whisked off.

"Rin!"

I jumped.

"Yeah?" I said turning around.

My brother was holding what...Len...had ordered.

"Come and serve your boyfriend's food already!" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Just shut up, Rinto." I said blushing.

I took the food and walked towards Len and...his date?

"Sorry for the wait," I said as I approached their table. I set the food down.

I hugged the plastic serving platter. "Anything else?"

"U-um, can I get another fork?" the girl asked politely.

"Sure."

I was about to turn around when Len said, "Hold on a sec."

I turned back around. He was glaring at the girl.

"What do you want a fork for?"

"I wanted to eat some of the cake too." she replied.

"I'm not gonna let you!"

"I'm your big sister and you're my younger brother!"

Wait. They're _siblings?_

I glanced at them they looked quite the same. But genderbended or something like that...

My anxiousness turned into pure happiness.

"Lenka!" Len complained.

Even their names are similar...

"Len!" Lenka shot back.

"Um...," I said and they snapped their heads towards me.

"WHAT!?" they said in unison.

I shrank back, slightly intimidated.

"So one fork?" I asked lightly.

They realized that they frightened me. It was true. They did. I don't know if that just surprised me or it was because of the effect from school or if I just wasn't used to being yelled at...

No. Probably from school.

Len sat back in the chair with a huff.

"Fine. You win this time."

Lenka grinned triumphantly.

* * *

**Rinto's POV**

_Where the f*ck is she!?_

"Hey, SeeU, have you seen Rin?"

"Hm? Isn't she still serving her one and only beloved?" she asked. There was a hint of mischief in her voice.

"If she's still at it, it's taking her _way_ too long." I muttered.

I swung the curtain open and stormed out. Only to bump into a running Rin.

**_Bang!_**

"Ow! What're you running for? You idiot! Watch where you're going!" I growled, rubbing my forehead.

She was doing the same. But she looked twice as mad with some pain filled tears in her eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing!" she said tearfully.

I could tell that she was really hurt, not only physically...

"Hey," I said gentler, "Are you okay?"

She buried her face into her hands, and started crying.

I noticed that a lot of people were staring at us now. Some people even gave me the evil eye.

_Oops. Guess we made too much of a scene._

"Hey," I said. I got on my knees and put a hand on her shoulder.

She pushed it away and cried even louder.

"Hora hora," (hey, hey) I said. "Crying won't get you anywhere."

She reached out in search for my hand.

I gave it to her and helped her up.

She was still covering her face.

"Here this might help."

I looked. The boy Rin was constantly looking at was handing a clean napkin to me.

"Oh, thank you."

As I wiped Rin's tears away, it reminded me suspiciously when we were still little...

I shook the thought away.

She looked better, even though she had a red face still.

She turned to the boy.

"Thank you!" she said with a smile.

She bear-tackled-hugged him.

"O-oh, It's nothing..."

She hugged him for a long while.

_So she really likes him..._

I looked at the girl standing next to Len.

My reaction: HOLY CRAP.

* * *

**There. :D Now I decided to post this today, Tuesday because I thought everyone would be somewhere fun for Thanksgiving holiday. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Helps me to know what readers are thinking when reading through my fanfics.**

**Rin: You are a terrible writer. I would not cry if I bumped into Rinto.**

**Len: That's a lie.**

**Rin: You are a lie.**

**Len: ...**

**Rin: Get the F out of my LIFE because whatever you have said to me is a LIE. (ha you see what I did?)**

**Me: CALM DOWN FOOLS. OR I'MMA GONNA GO CRAZY AND MAKE SOMETHING BAD HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for posting later than usual. I procrastinated a little loo much on a science project. XD**

**Rin: Not only a terrible writer but also a A+ procrastinator.**

**Len: Agreed.**

**Me: YOU THINK YOU CAN TO BETTAH!?**

**Rin&Len: Yes. By over 9000 times.**

**Me: By the way, if you haven't read it, I also started a new fanfic on Rin and Len...AGAIN. What? I like RinxLen. Don't judge. I think it's better than my other ones or maybe that's just my opinion.**

**_Pikachu_: OMG IT'S YOOOOUUUU! :'D I totally wish we could become BFF's :D Thanks for thinking that the dialogue was funny :)**

**DISCLAIMER: No.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I watched as Len and Lenka walked out the door with a to-go omelet.

I looked at Rinto.

His face was stricken with disbelief.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. "Nii-san?"

He paused for few moments then shook his head. "Just concentrate on serving the customers."

"Okay..."

**~Time Skip-Closing Hour~**

SeeU had just locked the door and had driven away in her fancy Civic car.

Nii-san and I were in the staff room with our sleeping bags splayed out.

I was at the desk doing my Trigonometry homework.

Nii-san just got finished with his shower (yes there is a shower).

I closed the textbook and crawled into bed.

Nii-san did the same, but none of us went to flick the lights off.

Then he mentioned something interesting.

"Have you seen the flyer everyone's talking about?"

"What flyer?" I asked.

He got up and slipped a glossy poster down from the table.

"This." He held it up.

**_Vocaloid_****_ Audition/Try-Outs!_**

**Try and get into the Vocaloid group!**

**No appointment needed.**

**From Dec. 4 - Dec. 31**

**Requirements****: Singing talent**

**Can play at least 1 instrument.**

"Oh. What about it?" I inquired, but I already knew the answer.

"I thought you would like to try-out." Rinto said.

"Are you crazy? Vocaloid would _accept _low-lives like us!" I hissed.

He shrugged. "But you have singing talent and you play piano and electric guitar like it's part of your life."

"It is part of my life." (I was a piano prodigy and learned electric guitar quickly. Thanks to SeeU.)

I turned my back to him. The conversation was at end.

But even when Rinto said "good-night" and turned off the lights, I still couldn't help thinking how great it would be to stand on the stage next to the infamous Miku Hatsune with the crowd cheering their heads off.

* * *

Saturday.

Rinto asked SeeU if we could take the day off because I had told Rinto that I wanted to try out.

So, Rinto said there was no time to waste since it was already Dec. 22.

He walked me to where the auditions were being held, Vocaloid Residence.

There was a...um, EXTREMELY LOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNG LINE. it went...waaay out of the door.

We walked to the back of the line.

...

...

...

..

**~Time Skip-1 hour later...~**

"I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE."

Rinto was getting crazy from standing in line for at least an hour. I'll have to admit I was getting tired of this too. We. Did. Not. Move. A. Single. Inch.

He grabbed my wrist and yanked it.

"Ow!" I complained.

He pushed back a bunch of people who were saying, "Hey!" and "You can't do that!"

But we just did.

We headed up to the front of the line.

I saw a raven-haired girl who was terribly failing trying to hold back tears.

A girl with very long teal pigtails with shady sunglasses was sighing and trying to explain somthing I couldn't make out. Another older looking woman looked like she was..drunk? She's holding a glass of alcohol with a bunch of fallen empty sake jars at her feet. So it's a pretty educated guess. And a green-haired girl scribbling furiously on a clipboard. She was also wearing sunglasses.

"NEXT!"

I jumped.

The pigtail girl turned to me. She frowned., obviously not very pleased.

"Did you cut all the way to the front of the line?"

"U-uh...uh..." I stammered.

"Well?" she snapped angrily.

I flinched really hard.

Rinto stood up for me. "Yes. Yes we did."

I was surprised by his dignified and righteous expression.

The girl stood there...1 second...2 seconds...then

She laughed.

"That's funny! Well, I like that. Come on in!"

A groan from the people behind.

The girl narrowed her eyes behind her shades. She looked at the drunk.

The drunken woman stood up on the chair and shouted, "ARE YOU BITCHES GONNA COMPLAIN ABOUT THAT TINY MATTER!? IF YOU DO, I SUGGEST THAT YOU TURN AROUND AND GO HOME. VOCALOID HAS NO NEED FOR PEOPLE WHO HAS NO ENDURANCE."

I shrank back.

I was nervous...really nervous.

The teal girl took my hand and led me inside.

Let the try-out begin.

* * *

**Eesh...this was nothing out of creativity.**

**Rin: You got that right.**

**Len: WHERE AM I!?**

**Me: SOMEWHERE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Rin: Both of you guys CALM YOUR PANTS.**

**Me: DO NOT TELL ME WHAT**** TO DO.**

**Rin & Len: And again please review and blah and blah and such.**

**Me: And don't forget to see my new FF. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapt. 4 is here!**

**Rin: Yay. Plz insert sarcasm here.**

**Len: Be quiet.**

**Rin: You.**

**Me: SHUT UP.**

_**Kagamine-RinCV02:****Yay! So happy you like it! :)**_

_**Kagamine Hikari: ****Thanks so much!**_

_**Arrow-chan3:**** Thank you! :) Happy it made you laugh.**_

_**Pikachu:**** Ya! Like, Totes! Lol.**_

_**Maya ria:**** Okay, yeah, sure, thanks XD**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid. Excuse me I will throw myself off the nearest bridge now.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I can't believe they're going to sign me up!

KKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Please kill me. Kill me now. Kill me. Please. You can take my house after you do that." I was soooo excited!

Rinto rolled his eyes. "You don't even have a house."

"DIS ISH AMAAAAZING!"

"Okay, calm down."

I bounced ecstatically past a bunch of people still waiting in line. Then I saw him in line with his sister, Lenka.

I stopped bouncing and looked at him.

His gaze met mine and I was reflected in his beautiful azure eyes.

AAAHHHHHHHHH NOT THIS TORTURE NOW!

"RINTO KILL MWAH!" I said a bit too loud.

"What!?"

He turned to see where I was looking

"Huh!?" he said. "GAH! RIN KILL MWAH!"

He grabbed my hand a pulled me with such a strong yank, I fell flat on my face hard on the concrete floor.

A couple people giggled and pointed at me. A few others smirked and the majority laughed their heads off.

_No...not this again. Not like this. I don't want it._

And that's when all of hell broke loose inside me.

"F**********CK MY LIFE! FML! FMA!" **(A/N: Did anyone get that reference? If you did I LOVE YOU. FMA 4ever!)**

I lifted my head.

Rinto was astonished at my language.

Then he looked at me and did a nervous thumbs up. "Fullmetal Alchemist for the win...!"

I looked at Len.

He was standing there part laughing and part worried.

_No! Not him too!_

Lenka looked no better so this time, I pulled Nii-san to his feet and fled the Vocaloid Residence grounds.

* * *

"What was that for!?"

We had arrived back at i-Tea Cafe and Rinto was giving me a severe lecture about using that wonderful language like I did back there and for creating a fantastic scene.

The door clinked open and for the first time, I'm happy about that sound.

"I'll go get it." Rinto says.

I stared past the curtain.

And...OMFG OMFG.

AAAHHHHH'ts him! It's him! It's DA SEXY GUY.

Len was talking to Rinto but I couldn't make out their conversation.

What are they doing?

Then after a few moments...Rinto nodded to Len who probably said "thanks" and went to find a table.

Nii-san came up to me and said, "Get undressed."

"WHAT!? PERVERT! I am related to a pervert!" I screamed.

"No! I mean take your maid outfit off and get into regular clothes. Your boyfriend wants to meet you and have small talk." he snapped.

_Small talk? _

"What do you mean by 'small talk'." I asked cautiously.

"You know," Rinto said. "Chat."

Chat. _Chat, **CHAT!**_

OMFG this is the BEST DAY EVAR!

"OKAY." I yelled.

I slammed the door shut.

Let's see...OMG I don't even know what to wear! What if I make a bad impression on him! No! Can't allow that! Must. Find. Clothes. NOW

**~Time Skip-2 minutes Later~**

I eventually picked out clothes that I wore to the try-out.

Yolo.

I closed the door and went up to Rinto.

"Where's he?" I asked.

He pointed and smiled.

"Go and get 'em, girl."

"Sh-shut up."

I walked as casually as I could over to Len.

"H-hi..." I said, when I was at his table. "Wh-what would you like to order?"

_Goddammit Rin! First the clothes, and now this... your not getting his order right now!_

Len looked at me confused.

GOD HE IS CUTE.

"U-uh, sorry, I'm n-not used t-to this s-s-so..." I trailed off with my stutters.

He smiled.

AHHH HE's A CUTE!

"That's okay." he says.

He pointed to the chair in front of him. "Why don't you sit down?"

I sat down more nervous than ever.

Come on, Rin! Make some 'small talk'. You memorized 500 accelerated vocab words!

"You don't have to be nervous you know?" he says.

I jumped in my seat. "Y-yes! O-okay! S-sure. Uh-huh. Yeah!"

OOOKAY! Rin, you can stop talking now. And do I really look that nervous.

I came up with something. "Where's Lenka?"

"Out with some friends to the mall."

"Oh, and I saw in the Vocaloid line right?"

He smiled again.

"Oh yeah, you tripped and fell."

I shrank back in the seat. I am so clumsy!

I think I'm about to cry.

"Y-yeah..." I murmured.

"Oh, sorry," he said. "I probably hurt your feelings when I laughed at you."

"U-uh, no! It's fine, I'm used to everyone laughing at my clumsiness anyways!"

Wait.

DAMMIT! Why did I have to say THAT!?

Len looked at me and said, "You get teased often?"

I looked down at the table.

There was a lightly scratched in word that read **HELL.**

Eesh.

"Yeah." I answered Len.

I switched to a different subject.

"So how was your try-out? How'd you finish so quickly?"

He seemed a bit startled that we dropped the 'teasing' topic so fast but then just said. "This teal-haired girl came out and looked at every single person then when she came up to me, she's all like, 'WHOA, OMFG.' and then she pulled me to the front of the line. I finished then walked over here and here I am now."

He slackened his breath then smiled. Again.

"I'm talking your ear off, huh?"

Right now, Len could name every single number in the phone book and I would still be happy.

"What school do you go to?" he asked.

"Fujiki Highschool."

"Hey, I go there too!"

Eh?

I looked at him more intently, trying to match him with some of my classmates' faces.

Nope. No one I know.

"So you get teased there?" he asked.

Oh, no. Not this again.

I looked down at my lap. I clasped my hands together tightly.

After some hesitation, I said quietly, "Yes."

I lifted my head back to him.

His eyes were a bit narrowed.

"Then I will protect you." he says.

Shmur?!

How could anyone protect someone so unpopular like me? Not to mention a good looking guy! Not to mention the guy I LIKE.

"U-um..." I said. "Th-there's really no need."

He's not going to listen to me, is he?

No. He's not.

"L-Len..." I started.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Wh-why...why are you so nice to me? I mean, like, we just met..." I said.

Silence.

1 second..., 2 seconds.

I looked back down at my hands.

After a few more moments Len says, "Because...you're...cute..."

AUH!?

OMG.

He thinks I'm cute. Someone, I will give you 20 dollars to slap me in the face right now. Because I do not think that this is happening...!

"Well, I mean..."

Len looked very red. As red as the strawberries on the plate.

"You are cute, but I mean...I didn't mean like...um..." he was squirming around uncomfortably.

"O-oh. thanks." I say, trying to make him feel better.

"Do you feel the same about me?" he asks.

I clutch at my shirt and tug at it.

"...yes."

I'll just be honest. For now.

"We should hang out together more." he said more casually, as if we'd been best friends for years. "Could you make room in your schedule for around, probably, next week? Sorry, if I do it earlier, I'll never hear the end from Lenka."

I nod, slowly. But then I realize...

"Isn't next week when Vocaloid will announce the people who got in?"

"Oh, yeah! Then let's go look at it together. Bring Rinto okay?"

_Rinto? Why bring Rinto?_

He stood up. "I should go now."

I also stand up and walk him to the door.

"Bye," he says.

But before, he exits, I grab the hem of his shirt.

My heart is pounding so hard, I'm scared that he'll hear it.

"Wh-what's your ph-phone n-number?"

God, why the stammering again!?

To my surprise, he doesn't seem to mind.

He takes his phone out and I take mine out.

We add a new contact to our list.

But, don't tell anyone, I put a ' 3 ' next to his name.

"Okay, I'll call you." He says. "Bye."

As soon as he leaves, SeeU comes running up behind me and hugs me really hard.

"OOOHH! KILL 'EM GIRL!"

* * *

**End of chapt. 4! Yrsh! Sorry this one was updated a bit later than usual. Ha, me and my excuses.**

**Rin: What's with the "OHH! KILL 'EM!" part?**

**Me: Idk.**

**Len: My face looks like a strawberry? How rude of you. At least say a pizza or something.**

**Me: Pizza!? WTF!?**

**Rin: Hey, if anyone wants to serve pizza, serve to me!**

**Len&Me: The Daughter of Evil.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, this chapter is earlier than usual, and I think you guys don't mind about that, but I'm doing this because I won't be posting on Thurs. the 26 'cause IMMA' BE GONE TO TAIWAN!**

**Rin: Thank goodness.**

**Len: Ikr.**

**Me: Oh, hush children! With me gone for a week, you two will be sitting here with your butts sitting on the warm ground doing nothing and only feeling BOREDOM.**

**Rin&Len: ...**

**DISCLAIMER: Please, save me the trouble.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I'm sitting at my desk at school, waiting for the last bell to ring during free time.

_Maybe I should try to look for Len..._

I stood up, ready to walk out to other classrooms, when I hear it.

"HEY! Kagamine!"

I freeze and slowly, turn my head around. My eyes felt like they've just seen a solar eclipse.

It's her.

The most popular, athletic, big-breasted, silky-haired, son of a bitch, douche-iest douche-bag in the school.

Sonika.

I tremble slightly.

She's backed up by two of her douchey friends as well, Yukari and Lola.

"Where 'dya think you're goin'" Sonika grinned a toothy grin.

"Nowhere," I said. It's my polite voice.

Her friends snicker behind.

"Then why're you headin' out, you don't have any friends to look for. You have no one to cling to. You. Are. Forever. Alone." Sonika raised her head, authoritatively. I duck my head. Several people were looking at me now.

_I need to go...NOW._

I turn back on my heels to run but her rough hands catch my arm.

"L-LET GO!" I suddenly yell. "LET GO OF ME."

"Not a chance." Yukari growls.

Lola comes and takes my phone out of my pocket.

AAAAAHHHHHHH! HEEEEEELLLLL!

"Give that back! PLEASE!"

Oh no...if they see...

Lola must be scrolling down my contacts list now...

"WHAT!?" she exclaims. "You, the slut, got LEN'S PHONE NUMBER!?"

"WHAT!?" Yukari shoves Lola.

I see Sonika grit her teeth, release me, and join her friends.

"Where did you get this..." Sonika's voice sounded dangerously quiet.

I need to create a seen. With or without Rinto's lecture I need to make a scene, not only for just this classroom to see, but for the whole school.

"GIIIIVVVE. THAAAAT. BAAAACKKK!" I shout.

I spring.

"Wha'?" Lola's hands slip on the phone but I snatch it up before it hits the ground.

"DON'T TOUCH MY STUFF YOU PIECES OF LOWLIFE CRAP." I yell.

People from other classes were coming to see what the hell the commotion was.

Finally I see him.

"Len?" Sonika sounded vaguely grave.

_F*ck!_

I shove the phone in my pocket, get up and dust myself off.

Len walks past her, in addition to Yukari and Lola.

"Are you okay?" he asks me.

_Ba-thump._

My heart pounds.

"Y-yes." I stammer.

The bell rings.

"Let me walk you back home." Len says.

Oh. My. God.

Those were the most beautiful 6 words I have ever heard.

And I don't feel afraid when Yukari whispers to Lola, "Why her!?" and Sonika glares daggers at me.

But part of me wishes that Len didn't come for me...fresh enemies was the last thing I needed right now.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know you were teased that hard."

Len was shaking his head. "Actually, that's not teasing...that's _bullying!"_

"It's not a big deal." I say quickly.

"_NOT A BIG DEAL!?"_ he shouts. "If you being bullied is not a big deal, then I am a horse! Woman, get it together! Nobody hurts _my _Rinny!"

I flinch and stop in my tracks.

Did he just call me 'Rinny'?

Nobody has called me that in...not even Rinto has...no one has said Rin-chan lately either...UNTIL NOW!

And did he just say 'my'. I'm a property? Or am I...

I start walking again and catch up to him. He looked beet red.

"I-I mean...er...I...um...no...what I'm trying to say is..." he sputtered a bunch of words out.

I giggle at him. "Then that means I get a fair share. My Lenny."

I strain to say those words at the end without stuttering at all.

_My Lenny..._

He turns more red and I see a puff of smoke go through him.

"I'm embarrassed." he says.

"I am too." I shoot back at him.

We arrive at the Cafe door.

"You don't go home?" Len asks.

"I live here." I respond.

Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that, Rinto would be furious at me!

I peer inside the door.

I saw Nii-san talking to Lenka and...HOLY BALLS!

Rinto looks sooooo red! It looks like as if he wanted to smack his head with my Trigonometry textbook and you do NOT wanna do such thing.

I enter.

The bell clinks against the glass door.

"HIIII RIIIN-CHHAAN!" SeeU pops out of no where.

"H-hi!" I say.

I see Rinto jump and run up to me and whisper in my ear, "RIN. I'M DYING HERE!"

I smile mischievously.

"I see you're having a great time talking to Lenka, Nii-san." I pat his back, hard. "See you later."

Lenka was whispering to Len.

"Have a wonderful time, Nee-chan." he says and turns back to me.

"I forgot." he says. "What's your room number?"

"At school?"

"Yeah."

"Room 1-A."

Len smiles.

EEK! HE'S CUTE!

"You're a nerdy girl. Being in 1-A. I'm not that advanced like you." He laughs. "I'm in room 1-B. I'll come find you during free time tomorrow 'kay?"

He smiles again.

In the corner of my eye, I see SeeU looking at me impatiently.

_Okay, okay, I'll be there in a moment._

"Sorry, but I think I need to start working now." I apologize.

"Yeah, okay." Len agrees.

"LEN WE'RE LEAVING!" Lenka grabs her brother's arm and tugs it.

"Okay! Okay! That HURTS!" Len complains. He turns one last time to me and smiles again.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Rinny."

Is it just me or is it getting really hot in here?

I think I'm melting...

* * *

**End of chapt. 5! Hurray, hurray, Hurray! I'll post once more on this coming Thurs. but then you'll guys have to wait awhile. Please Review Guys!**

**Rin: I'M NOT THAT WEAK!**

**Len: Yes you are.**

**Rin: NOT.**

**Len: Woman, you screamed and hid behind my back saying stuff like, 'Len save meee!' and 'I'm scared Len-kun' when you saw a piece of food on the ground which you thought was a cockroach.**

**Rin: ...**

**Me: Proves my point.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sppeeeeeeedy updating so you guys have this while I'm be gone. I forgot to say something last chapter...**

_**Kagamine Hikari:**_**Thank you for thinking I'm funny! It's my job. :) Yeah, everythings is speeding up with cuteness.**

_**Kagamine-RinCVO2:**_** You got it! :D :D If you want more, here is more. :)**

_**Kireina**__** Yume: **_**LOL! Slap Rin for 20 bucks. Poor Rin-chan!**

_**Arrow-chan3:**_** :D KAWAII!**

_**Pikachu:**_** Yeah, Len IS CUTE! NOBODY CAN DENY.**

_**Alice-Neko321:**_**Yay! :) Updating as fast as humanly possible now.**

**Other reviews are probably still coming in...maybe, I don't know XD.**

**Rin: Get on with the story, no one wants to hear your blabbering.**

**Len: Hurry UUUUPPP!**

**Me: Fine.**

**DISCLAIMER: There is no reason to waste my time in doing this.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Never before have I been SO HAPPY to go to school. And never have I been SO HAPPY to be at free time. I've been anticipating this moment since yesterday night!

I think today's the day that we can go to see the Vocaloid Announcement like who got in and who failed. But apparently, hell has been a frequent visitor in my life. For example, Sonika and the Yukari and Lola. Sometimes I wish I could just escape to the music room for a whole entire class period and not have to worry about anything except the music I'm playing and singing. I love music.

"Earth to Rin!"

I jump.

I look around to who might have said that, and to my surprise, Len was standing in front of me at my desk.

"O-oh, hi L-Len..." God, why do I still stammer at this! I suck at love! Life is such a game.

"Hi Rin."

He put his hands on the desk and leaned in closer. To me.

I was nearly wrapped in Len's warm scent and...

I'M DYING GUYS! SOMEBODY WHACK ME ACROSS THE HEAD WITH THE TRIG TEXTBOOK!

_Breathe Rin! Breathe! You got to BREATHE! FOR YOUR HEAD'S SAKE! Your life is being endangered now! BREATHE, STAY CALM BREATHE, BREATHE BREATHE..._

This is not working is it?

"Rin, are you okay?" Len asks.

I lift my head and force myself to look directly into his eyes.

_Eek! I can't hold it..._

But I held it and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh, yeah," I say. "Nii-san is going to meet me at the front of the school at dismissal to see the poster, you wanna come?"

Oh. My. God. Did I seriously just invite him?

"You know what's funny?" He smiles. "Lenka is meeting me up after school too. So we can just go from there."

"OMG, that is so awesome!"

I can't believe I'm talking to him like a friend.

I never really had any friends my whole life...

I feel glares burn holes at all angles.

I look.

Sonika, Yukari, and Lola.

Typical.

But what had I _now _to fear?

Everything...

AAAHHH!

The bell rings.

"See you later, Rin." Len walks over and gives me a small hug.

It's barely a hug, it's only his arms scarcely touching my arm and not really wrapping around me.

But as his hand brushes my arm...

Is this what you call...Love?

**~Time Skip-at the Last Bell~**

I pack up slowly, even though I'm over my time.

"Rin!"

I raise my head.

It's Len.

I feel like things are escalating a bit to quickly...first the 'small talk' then the 'Rinny and Lenny' then the hug! Everything's happening faster than what my brain can take in!

I drop my last notebook in and say, "Let's go."

As we exit the building, I see Rinto and Lenka standing next to each other, both look like as if they're ready to have a sudden seizure or heart attack at any second.

"Rin!" Rinto waves his hand.

I wave back and run up to him.

"What's going on?" I hiss under my breath, but loud enough so only he could hear it.

"I don't even know." he says back. "Let's just GOOO!"

* * *

"PEOPLES OF PEOPLES! THIS IS THE MOST FANTASTIC DAY OF MY LIVINGHOOD LIFE!"

I was standing in front of the Vocaloid Annoucement Poster, and I kept hitting the 'refresh' button on my brain to see if I was seeing the reality. Why? Here.

_**VOCALOID ANNOUNCES INCOMINGS!**_

_**The folowing people are now in Vocaloid, please  
arrive at the Vocaloid Residence ASAP!**_

_**** Bring family members****_

**Rin (and Len) Kagamine**

**Neru (and Nero) Akita**

**Gakupo Kamui**

**Haku Yowane**

"Okay, well let's go!" Len urged.

We practically ran over to the Vocaloid Residence and I was greeted by that teal-haired girl, but she was no longer wearing the shady sunglasses.

"You guys must be the Kagamine's" she smiles and takes a...leek? out.

"YOU GUYS ARE THE LAST ONE'S TO COME. BE ON TIME NEXT TIME OKAY? OR ELSE MEIKO WILL SLAP YOU LIKE SHE DOES TO KAITO. But for now..."

She gave us two light slaps on the head each.

She turns around and says, "Follow me."

We walk a long way and suddenly, we were presented to a rather large door.

The girl says, "Finally, now. I'm sorry I did not introduce me sooner, my name is Miku Hatsune. This here," she points to the building. "Is the heart of the Vocaloid Residence. This is where all the Karaoke and craziness happens. Also known as, do not be baffled or frightened when you enter and see the mess." She took a deep breath. Then kept on talking! "I should also warn you about the fridge being overly packed with sake bottles, ice cream, leek, fish, and eggplants and carrots. Not to mention Vodka. If you want to fit something in there...I'd rather not let you even try. So...all in all, this is what Vocaloid's true colors are, shining and brilliant on stage...but really crazy and dumb at home. So, you guys are going to be influences with a lot of randomness."

"Yeah, sure, but can we just go IN!?" Lenka was getting really impatient.

Miku frowned. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

She opens the door and...

HOLY OF HOLIES. WTF IS GOIN' ON HERE!?

There is a empty vodka bottle on the ground and a lot more sake bottles at the couch and there was a empty canister of chocolate ice cream rolling around and someone was singing high-pitchedly on the Karaoke and a lot of people having a great time.

"Yeah...I'll be going.." Lenka was about to exit but Miku just pushed her forward.

"It's perfectly safe!" Miku said cheerily.

"Oh?" Rinto growls. "Then why do I see a knife on the guitar case?"

Miku ignores him.

Suddenly she yells, "EVERYONE SHUT UP."

Everyone shuts up.

"I would like for you all to meet these newbies!"

Miku jumps in front. "So what're your names?"

"I'm Len." Len says. "This is my Nee-chan, Lenka." He tilts his head in Lenka's direction. Lenka gives a shaky smile.

"I Rinto." Nii-san says. Then elbows me in the back.

I flinch.

"H-hi...I-I-I-I I'm Rin." I stutter more than I do with Len.

I realize I'm nervous again.

But I feel a hand link with mine. I look at it.

It's Len's.

He glances at me and gives me a smile as warm as a sunbeam.

I feel so safe now.

* * *

**The End of Chapt. 6! Things of picking up the pace now! Please Review Guys!**

**Rin: You totally rushed the linking hands part. It should've been done like...waaaay later.**

**Len: And I would hug Rin waaaay harder than that.**

**Rin: I would harder.**

**Len: Then that would be called suffocating me.**

**Me: DON'T JUDGE.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I think I will be updating today and...tomorrow? Whatever. You guys probably don't read what's up here anyways, XD . Oh well. Now...let me shout out some names here...**

_**Kagamine-RinCVO2**__**: ****I think Rin agrees with you 120% XD. But let's not jump to conclusions now****.**_

_**Alice-Neko321:**__** Yep. XD So normal and safe!**_

_**Arrow-chan3:**** Hmm...I don't really hate Neru-chan but I would most likely stab her if I see a NeruXLen. .**_

_**B.L.:**__** XD Lolz. When I get back from my vacation I'll start updating really fast.**_

_**Pikachu:**__** Well, I LOOOOVE Rin and Len fluffiness so...YA! :D And the answer to your question will be answered soon enough. :)**_

_**Camille:**__** Aww...well, I hope the guy you like will start noticing your AWESOMENESS! I mean, WHO CANNOT!? IF HE CAN'T THEN HE ISH BLIND! Ahem...anyways., don't give up! :)**_

**Rin: OKAY! SHUT UP!**

**Len: And why do I have to answer that question!**

**Me: BECAUSE PIKACHU SAID SO.**

**Rin: What's your answer Len?**

**Len: It's pretty obvious.**

**Rin: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Len: Really? Of course I would go with the kissing Rin answer! I'd rather have _her _than piblic humiliation!**

**Me: Awww...**

**Rin: .**

**DISCLAIMER: JUST READ THE F*CKING STORY.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

OMG. OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMGOMGOMGOMG!

I. Can't. Believe. I'm. Here.

I can't believe I'm actually getting to kknow the VOCALOIDS!

AAAAHHHHHH!

But I am still crazy nervous.

My palm was sweating in Len's warm one which did very little to help with my anxiety...because OMG that girl is looking at _him!_

"F*CK!" I hissed loudly.

Everyone looked at me, startled.

I covered my mouth.

_Did I really just say that out loud!?_

Rinto yanked me from Len and snapped at me, "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE YOUNG MISS!"

I was about to submit to his authority but...like I said, hell keeps on saying 'hello' to me these days and..

"NO! YOU WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, CHILD!" I screamed.

I was throwing a 3-year old's tantrum. I feel ashamed...but I can't help it.

"Both of you!" Lenka hissed with exasperation. "Stop fighting like you're only 3! Don't make a bad impression on us!"

We got up immediately. I do not know why.

"By the way..." Miku says with a giggle. "Isn't Rinto the older one? So it really doesn't make sense for you to call him 'child'."

The others started to burst into laughter.

I hung my head.

Miku noticed me. "Sorry, I meant that as a joke."

_I don't want that to follow me here!_

Everything was screaming inside me as we sat down.

"Let's begin introductions." Miku says. She jabbed a finger to her cheek, making her look very cute. Her very blue eyes sparkled with radiance. "You already know me, Miku Hatsune. This is my brother, Mikuo," she points in the direction of a boy with the same color of hair as Miku, but he's a boy. "This is my two younger sisters. Chibi Miku and Puchi Miku." Two smaller versions of Miku popped up in front of me. They look like mini-Miku's.

"Hi!" They say.

Miku nods to the next person.

"I'm Kaito." the dark blue-haired boy/man says. "If I get mad at you, just give me ice cream and we'll be fine after that."

Kaito nudges the girl next to him., who is sleeping

"H-hi!" The girl is surprised. She looks a bit drunk, I suppose. "I-I'm Haku Yowane. Please just call me Haku." she goes back to sleep.

The drunken woman, back at the auditions., was drunk, AGAIN! "But she spoke fluently. "I'm Meiko. You don't have to call me Meiko nee-san or who knows what. Just Meiko's fine."

A pretty lady with silky pink hair smiles and says. "I'm Luka Megurine. I like fish, just to let you know. And this is Gakupo Kamui." Luka rests her head on Gakupo's shoulder. "He's my boyfriend. And he likes eggplants."

Gakupo was a purple-haired man and was in samurai clothes and stuff. "I don't think I have anymore say in this." he says.

"I think I'm next." the green-haired girl we saw before was no longer wearing sunglasses. Her eyes reflected light green pools, they shone under the lighting. "I'm Gumi Megpoid. Give me all your carrots." she crosses her legs.

Last of all was the girl who had been looking at Len, but was now texting 90 miles a minute on her phone. The boy next to her gives her a push.

"Stop." the darker-yellow-than-my-hair-girl growls. "You go."

The boy sighs. "My name is Nero Akita. This is my annoying sister, Neru Akita, who won't slack off her texting and has a big phone bill left to pay."

Neru waves her hand and says, "Hi."

She doesn't look up, then suddenly, "GODDAMMIT!"

I jump.

Neru was angrily pressing the power button on her cell phone. "GODDAMMIT! I RAN OUT OF BATTERY."

Nero rolls his eyes.

I look at Len.

He seemed to be amused by Neru's reactions.

Miku turned on the television and Kaito plugged in some devices to the power outlet.

The screen popped up with a bunch of games.

Miku raised the remote and hit **Random Swit-Swat.**

Mikuo mutters something I can't hear but Miku looks at him, fairly annoyed.

Miku turns back at us and says, "Well, with the Kagamine's here, I think Vocaloid will have an interesting time together." She smiles. And picks up a typing keyboard.

She types in all our names. "HIT IT!" she yells.

Kaito snatches the remote and clicks **Randomize.**

"Just so you know..." Gumi explains. "We only use this to see what rooms we share each month. Each room has a bunk bed so don't get scared. Not trying to be immature but...ahem., we live with a different person in each room for a month then we change and then...you guys get it."

The screen finishes whatever it's doing and pops up the names. And do you know what I wanted to say? I said it.

"WHAT THE HELLLL!? Excuse me, but I have to throw myself off the nearest bridge now. Let me just..." I stood up about to leave, but Len grabs my wrists and pulls me down.

And here we are...

**Miku - Mikuo Kaito - Haku Neru - Gumi**

**Luka - Lenka Gakupo - Rinto Rin - Len**

**Nero - _ **

AAAAAHHHHHHHH! Kill me! Why does Nero get to have the room to himself!?

Miku stood up and says, "We'll show you guys your rooms then leave you in peace."

We exit the building and follow Miku out.

"Your stuff's already here." Kaito says. "We asked SeeU to bring it up over."

"You know SeeU?" Rinto asks, surprised.

Gumi laughs. "She was a Vocaloid once too."

Miku whispers something to Mikuo, he nods, then Miku come over and walks with me.

"Hey Rin," she whispers to me. "Do you like Len?"

I flinch.

I'm gonna die soon!

"Y-yes..." God, where did _that _come from?! I should have just said something less dramatic like 'I only have 5 days to live.'

"Fu-fu-fu!" Miku giggles. "You guys would be soooo Kawaii! Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

I blush deep pink.

"I'll help you." Miku says.

"H-how?" I ask.

She just winks and says, "I have my ways." Then she skips back up to Mikuo., who stops.

"We're here. Rin and Len you two will be staying here. One of us will pick you up in the morning." Mikuo hands us the keys. "Your stuff is already in there."

They continue to make there way.

Len walks up the stairs and unlocks the door. And...OMFG!

"DUDE!" I exclaim. Running over to the bunk bed, climbing to the top one and flopping onto it. "This is like 5-star!"

Len looks up at me and says, "I'm guessing you want the top one?"

"PLLLEAAAASEE!" I whine.

"Fine."

He throws the keys onto the table and opens his bag.

"The blanket feels ssoooooooooo gooooood!" I yell, twisting and turning around, happily.

Len looks back at me. "You're a bit crazy tonight."

"I AM CRAZY TONIGHT! I'M GOING TO SHOWER FIRST."

I jump off, without using the ladder, unpack quickly, and snatch up my clothes and run into the bathroom. And you know what I saw!?"

"OMG THE BATHROOM IS LIKE...AWESOME! THE LIGHTS ARE LIKE CRYSTALLY!"

Len said something but I couldn't hear. I hear someone knock on the front door.

_Whatever...it's probably Miku, she probably forgot to tell us something._

I undress and turn on the shower. The water's spray was warm.

"This feels sooo good!" I say to myself.

* * *

I finished with washing my hair and brushing my teeth and the usual.

I step out of the bathroom with a small towel on my head.

"Len, who came?" I ask.

But as soon as I see her..., part of me dies.

It's Neru.

She's hugging Len.

Lenny.

_My _Lenny.

I grit my teeth and the towel slides off onto my neck.

Neru takes notice of me and quickly releases Len.

"Hi Rin." Neru says with a wry smile.

"Hi, Neru." I want to rake my nails across her face.

I feel my hands tighten into fists.

_"Hell is other people., Rin."_ Rinto's words echo in my ears.

"I should get going." Neru says. She bows and exits but I hear her last words.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rin."

I stare at the closed door for a looong time.

3 minutes...6 minutes.

"Rin."

"What was that back there!?" I snap at him.

He looks taken aback. I never shouted at him before.

"She was just hugging me."

_"Just!?" _I shake my head. And throw the towel onto the side of the top bunk, climb up and flop down.

I want to cry...

I feel my shoulders start to shake from a sob choking in my throat.

I whimper.

"Rin...?" Len says, hearing it.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you right now." I whimper again.

Silence.

Then,

"You know Rin..." I hear Len say in a quiet voice. "You're still my Rinny."

_Stop it!_

Hell screamed inside me.

But it was no longer just inside me...it was probably now my life.

* * *

**AHH! End of Chapt. 7!**

**Rin: WAAHH! WHY NERU!?**

**Len: Calm down Rin.**

**Rin: Calm down? CALM DOWN!? DO NOT TELL WHAT THE DAUGHTER OF EVIL TO DO.**

**Me: Come on, if you can't take this, then you can't take anything.**

**Rin: I can take a punch better than you can.**

**Me: ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, guys, because all of you are harrassing me to HURRY UP AND UPDATE..., HERE YOU GO! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!?**

**Rin: Yes, very.**

**Len: At least the plot can start progressing again.**

**Me: IT'S NOT MY FAULT.**

**Rin&Len: Everything in the FF is your fault. You're the author.**

**Me: ...**

_**Pikachu: yea. Things ARE developing aren't they XD.**_

_**Arrow-chan3: Don't push yourself there, buddy. ITS SO CUTE.**_

_**Kagamine-RinCV02: Yep, you would know.**_

_**SnowingCrystal: I HATE it when they're together too! It disgusts me! .**_

_**Maya Ria: I never said Mikuo had his eyes on anyone...but okay. XD Trololol.**_

**DISCLAIMER: So I don't have to do this...**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Has it been really this long?

Yes, it's been a little over 6 months since we've joined Vocaloid...

And I've gotten used to how they run things. Surprisingly enough, things have been going quite smooth.

For now, at least.

Right now, I'm sharing a room with Lenka. We get along pretty well.

"RIN. WE GOTTA GOOOOOO!"

"COMING!"

I threw on my backpack and yanked open the door.

I jumped and did a somersault in mid-air, not bothering to use the stairs.

Lenka and Rinto are now in my school, since Vocaloid was nice enough to pay for them.

We ran to the Main Room.

"GOOD MORNING!" Lenka yelled barging through the door.

She slid into her seat.

"Morning." I say. "Who's cooking today?"

I take my seat as well.

"Neru-chan." Luka answers me.

"Mm." I'm happy now. "Then it's gotta be good."

I look at what we have served.

Miso soup, coffee, sushi, ice cream, carrots and ranch, fried eggplants, tuna sandwiches, a banana (only for Len) raw leeks, and of course...oranges.

"You're awesome, Neru." I say.

Neru looked out of the kitchen at me.

Len looks at me too/

It's unusual for me to compliment my rivals...especially in love. But it's just a tactic for them to lose their guard. ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY ARE SHARING A ROOM! Neru's most likely got her hands full...if you know what I mean.

Excuse my immaturity and grossness.

But I have to hurry.

I gulp down my miso, eat 3 sushi, and steal a tuna sandwich from Luka. I'll peel my orange on my way to school.

"I gotta go," I say.

"Where're you going?" Len asks.

I roll my eyes.

'Cause where else?

He looks at me blankly. Uh. The idiot doesn't even know!?

"School." I snap.

"But it's summer vacation." he says.

"Oh."

I am ssssssoooooooo stupid.

"Where do you all wanna go today?" Miku asked, her mouth full of leek.

"I have to give the USB drive to the Head Editor." Len says.

"Oh." I say. "What song did you have to do this time?"

"_Fire Flower_."

"Mmm?" I leaned back thoughtfully.

"It's a good song Rin!" Neru snapped defensively.

...

Whoa.

"Well, you're quick to judge!" I hiss. "I never said it was a bad song!"

Neru glared at me. "You were thinking it!"

I grit my teeth.

"How would you know that!? What are you trying to be!? A psychic!?"

"H-hey, guys..." Mikuo says. "Let's not fight in the morning..."

Neru jumps to Len's side and twines her arm with his.

I tighten my fists.

Who is she to start a fight.

_What the hell?!_

I stood up.

The table shook.

I stormed away out the door.

"Rin!" I hear Len call me.

But I don't look back.

* * *

Ahhh...

I don't have anywhere to go now...

Goddamn.

I'm lying on the lower bunk the room.

I should go somewhere.

I get up and head out the door.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I do not know why that had to break out at breakfast.

Neru was accompanying me to the Editor's office.

It was a big building with big bold colorful letters that said **VOCALOID **splayed on top.

"You wait for me out here." I told Neru.

She nodded.

I entered the lobby which only had one desk and a person with glasses sitting at it, busily typing on a laptop.

Since outfits for Vocaloid had a special gold lapel at your left side of your shirt a little below your neck, I could pass without being questioned.

I rode the elevator to the 12th floor.

_Ding-ding._

The door slid open for me to see a woman with dyed rainbow colored hair.

"Head Editor," I say.

She turns around.

"Ah! Len, just the person I wanted to see. Do you have Fire Flower?" her voice is filled with gold touches.

"Yeah." I hand her the USB drive.

She shuffles around her desk through a bunch of paperwork as if looking for something.

"Aha. Found it." she takes out a packet of papers from her drawer.

She gives me the papers.

The first one on top _Runaway Love Song _printed on top of it. **(A/N: Seriously, if you haven't heard it, I suggest you open up a new tab, go on youtube and SEARCH UP THE DAMN SONG!")**

"I want you to do this one also." The Head Editor says.

"More?" I'm surprised.

"The public wants more, Len-boy. Fans have some kind of unquenchable thirst for more. Oh, and also," she points to the other papers under _Runaway Love Song. _Tell the others that I want Miku to do _The Snow White  
Princess is _and _Rolling Girl. _Then she'll collaborate with Rin and Luka to sing _Unhappy Refrain. _For that one, they're going to play the instrumental themselves, 'kay? Is anyone here with you?"

I was still letting all that information sink into my brain, I almost didn't hear her question.

"Oh, uh, Neru's with me."

"Oh, nevermind then." She seemed disappointed. "I wanted to talk with Rin for a sec. The last one is _The Lost One's Weeping _and I want that one to be a hit. But even more...I want _Unhappy Refrain _to be huge."

"Okay." I say. "See ya later then."

"Goodbye Len-boy." she smiles.

Don't ask me why she calls me Len-boy.

I went down and exited.

"Well?" Neru asks.

"What do you mean 'well'?"

"Who gets the songs?"

"Well...me, Miku, Rin, and a little of Luka."

"Oh."

* * *

We get home and I start recording immediately.

Neru wanted to watch and so I just _have _let her or else I'll never hear the end of it.

I gave the papers to Miku and asked where Rin was.

"Somewhere over the rainbow~~~" she sang.

So now I'm in the Dance Room recording.

_"Ai mo koi mo shiranakutatte...Nandemo iiya, doudemo iiya!"_

This is getting tiring.

I stop for a second to breathe. I shut off the music.

Neru looks red.

I walk over to her.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She doesn't reply, but looks even redder. I touch her forehead.

It burn strangely.

"You feel really like you're burning up! Should I go get ice?"

"N-no...it's not from feeling sick, okay?" she mutters.

"Then what is it?"

"...you."

Whoa.

Well _that _escalated quite quickly didn't it!?

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I'm listening through a wall at the back of the Dance Room. The Dance Room's walls are really thin actually...which means I can hear every. Single. Goddamn word they're saying.

Who's 'they'?

Neru and Len.

Wait.., wait!

"Len."

It's Neru. And she's sounding sick! For love.

AHH!

I run to the Dance Room's window. I have to keep low, or else they'll see me spying on them!

...

What am I doing spying on my friends...? I should trust them...but not after this morning. Friends who pick fights with other friends is not friend. I know that Neru's been calling me a bitch behind my back, I know that. I know ALL of that! But it takes a bitch to know a bitch, Neru!

I look through the window.

OMFG. OMFG OMFG OMFG! INSERT ACRONYMS HERE!

Len's about to kiss Neru!

NO!

No no no no no no no no! Nonononononononononononono!

This is impossible!

I will _not _let this happen right now!

NEVER.

NO.

I cover my mouth with one hand and look down I close my eyes.

I need to hit something!

On human instinct, human's will hit something directly in front of them when they really have to.

I'm a human.

And that something turned into the Dance Room's window.

_**SMASH! Cling..cling...cling.**_

The bits of glass shattered across the ground with a harsh noise.

"Ow!"

Len cried out in pain.

I flinched and opened my eyes.

Oh my God.

Len's right arm is bleeding!

Ah, uh...the glass must've cut him...

Oops.

Neru whirled around.

"What the hell!? What's wrong with you Rin!?"

"Len!" I say.

I jump through the window.

"Have you lost your mind!?" Len snapped.

I flinch.

Len has never raised his voice at me.

"You broke the window and cut my arm!"

I'm speechless.

"I-I-I didn't mean f-for it to..." I stammered.

"SHUT UP!" he yells.

I flinch so hard, I fall to the ground.

"I can't believe you." Len growls.

I tremble like when I see Sonika.

"I-I-I-I-I..."

"Just get out of here Rin..."

_Eh?_

I look up, my eyes bleary, but I can clearly see his glare shooting daggers into me.

"Get out of here..." he repeats.

But the final word split my heart into halves.

"Get out of my life!"

* * *

**End of Chap. 8. Sorry that had to be sad and all that, the next chapter will say what Rin's reaction is.**

**Rin: You're SO MEAN! Waaa...**

**Len: I'm not THAT harsh!**

**Me: HEY, I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WANTED A HIGH CLIMAX AND STUFF, SO DON'T COMPLAIN.**

**Rin: *sniff***

**Len: *Rolls eyes***

**Me: I'm updating tomorrow. And I'll possibly do another chapter today. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**OKAY GUYS! THINGS ARE CRAZIN' UP A BITZ NOW! But dat be true...dis is gettin' be WILD, yo'!**

**Rin: Stop talking with your lame accent.**

**Len: It's not as good as mine. See? : No'in' to do 'bout this hack of a laday'.**

**Rin: *Smacks* YOUR'S IS WORSE.**

**Me: Um, calm down, because you are going to be more crazy in the chapter!**

**_Maya Ria_: _Ah, so, there has to be a turning point in here :)_  
**

**_mklqueen_: _Lol! That probably escalated waaay too quickly. XD_**

**_Kagamine-RinCVO2_: You, are like fangirling (or is that rage?) more than I can ever do. XD**

**_Kagamine Hikari_: _Sad to say, but YES. DX_**

**DISCLAIMER: I woke up late.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Wut...?

_WHAT!?_

NNONONONNNONO.

Wait!

No!

Stop!

This is _not happening!_

Len...you...

"H-h-hey...Len...you don't have to go that far...!" Neru says.

Len doesn't answer but keeps staring at me with cold blue eyes, or eyes scorching me with blue fire.

Either way, I _have _to get out of here!

I tried getting up, stumbled, and got up again.

_If no one can help me when I'm hurt, I'll pick myself up and keep moving...'cause Len doesn't love me., HE NEVER DID._

I close my eyes and start crying and flew past Len.

_I have to get away!_

What I mean by that...not only from Len, but from Vocaloid. It's lovesick, it's tearing me down. I have to, no, _need _to get away from them. ALL of them!

I keep running, blinded by tears.

I run to my room.

I run up the stairs.

_Click-click-click._

Hey!

Why won't the door open!?

F**CK!

...

YOLO!

I barge through the door. I look around.

Rinto and Lenka!?

WTF are they here for!?

No time, too much crazy!

I run between them and snatch up my jacket.

Then run back through the door.

"Rin!" I heard Rinto call.

_I'm sorry, Nii-san. But Hell is other people!_

I fling open the Main Room door and fly toward the basket of fruit and grab a orange.

"Hi Rin." Mikuo says.

"Rin where you going?" Miku asks.

"Rin what do you want for dinner?" Luka asks.

"HI. NO WHERE. NOTHING!"

My response is lovely.

I take off.

* * *

Run...Run..._Run!_

I have to run faster!

I arrive in Central Park.

_This should be far enough..._

I collapse onto some grass.

So tired...tired...

Ah, no time...too much adrenaline.

I get up and put on my jacket.

It's getting cold...

I walk on the city's streets. Where should I go?

...not i-Tea Cafe..., they'd probably guess I'd go back there for shelter from SeeU.

I walk to a Cosplay Store. I peer inside.

Whoa! Those our my outfits, but without the gold lapel. And those are Miku's! And those are...

...Len's.

...

I-I can't look! It hurts too much.

I dive into an alleyway.

Something hits the wall that's in my jacket.

_What?_

"Oh, it's my phone!" I smile.

And it's fully charged.

wait...

I put it on Silent mode.

I start peeling my orange.

"Who are you?"

I swear, I jumped like, 20 miles into the air.

I slowly turn my head to the deeper side of the alley.

"Wh-whose there?" I call.

Judging from the voice, it's a boy but...

"Hold on, I have to get into the light for you to see me." the voice sounded like steel.

Footsteps...tiny footsteps...

I'm scared!

It's coming closer!

AAHHH!

Then, a small figure appeared in front of me.

A small scrawny boy with pale blonde hair with washed out yellow eyes.

And with bandages over his eye.

"Who are you?" he repeats.

"M-my name is Rin." I say, frightened.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that." he smiles and his voice turns into pure gold.

I observe his hair and clothes and stare into his eye.

He scampers closer.

He looks closely.

His eye widens and shouts, "HOLY MOTHER OF F*CK!"

Wow, he knows that word...!?

He points like all little kids do. "YOU'RE A VOCAL-"

I snatch and put a hand over his mouth.

"Don't say another word." I hiss into his ear.

He shuts up.

I release him.

He gasps for breath.

"But you're a...you know!" He sees my warning glare. "What are you dong out here!?"

"I could ask you the same thing! Where are your parents!? Where do you live?" I snap.

"This alley is where I live." he says, with a hint of pride.

...really?

"I don't have time for your jokes!" I hiss.

"If you live out here, you have all the time in the world!"

Wait...this kid's got a point...but...

"That still doesn't mean I'll listen to your jokes." I point out.

"You still haven't answered my question." he says.

_Urgh! FINE!_

"I ran away." I confess.

He jumps. "What!? Why!?"

"It's a long story. Not really for children to hear." I smile.

He rolls his eyes.

"Love, isn't it?" he mutters.

"Eh!? How'd you know!?"

"I see it in your eyes. And don't judge me by my size! I'm actually 12!"

What? Seriously!?

"Fine..." I sigh.

I finish peeling my orange and hand him a half.

He shakes his head.

"If you're gonna live out here, then you have to get all the food you can. I just ate a hotdog from the trash bin."

...is that how they live out here?

"Hurry up with the story!" he complains.

I realize something.

"Hey," I say. "You still haven't told me your name."

"..."

I facepalm. "Don't tell me you _don't _have a name!"

He shrugs and says, "It's not really a name, it's a nickname..."

I frown. "Anything will do! As long as I don't have to keep on calling you 'child'."

He looks at the orange peel and plays with it for a moment.

Then he looks up, his yellow eyes flashing under the dim streetlights.

"It's Oliver."

* * *

**Miku's POV**

"Where's Rin?"

"I don't know. She hasn't been back since she went out like a hot mess."

"Shut up Mikuo."

"What!? Nee-san asked the question!"

I huffed and picked up my leek.

"Kaito! Where'd Rin-chan!?" I snap.

"I haven't seen her today except at breakfast." Kaito answers.

"Gakupo?" I ask the purple-headed samurai.

He shakes his head.

WTF!? Where is she!?

"Dinner!" Luka calls.

"Hey Lenka," I say as two blondes enter. "Was Rin in your guys' room?"

She was smiling. "She came in like a hot mess and then ran off."

She takes her seat.

I notice that Rinto's holding her hand.

_Maybe I should ask Len._

"Len-kun?" I start asking my question but he starts talking first.

"Where's Rin?" he sounds desperate.

"I was just about to ask you that." I say.

"So you don't know."

I shake my head.

"AAHHHHHHH!" he yells. "I gotta apologize really fast!" He's about to take off again but I smack his head with my leek.

"Eat your dinner first."

I drag him over to his eat and go back and sit in my seat.

"OOO! LEEK! MY FAVORITE!" I squeal.

"Ittadakimasu!" We yell in unison.

We start chowing down.

"Hey, where's Rin-chan?" Gumi asks.

"Leave her alone guys," Luka says. "She'll come runnin' in for food when she's hungry."

We eat dinner silently now.

Is it just me or does it feel really incorrect...awkward moment when...

"Miku," Mikuo nudges me. "Is it just me, or does it feel really awkward without Rin in here?"

I look at him.

"Awkward moment when sibling is thinking the same thing?" I suggested.

"Nee-chan." I look to my left.

"What's up, Chibi?"

"Puchi and me think something's wrong."

"ENOUGH!" I yell.

Everyone at the table jumps.

"AWKWARD MOMENT WHEN ALL YOUR SIBLINGS ARE THINKING WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!"

I smack myself.

"I'm thinking what your thinking too, Miku." Gumi is serious.

"We have to find her." Gakuppo chips in.

And then madness.

"Where is she?"

"Rin-chan's never late."

"Let's go find Rin!"

The only one who kept silent, was none other than Len, hasn't even started to peel his banana yet.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I finish the story.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" I ask.

"Over there." he points deeper into the alley. "You can sleep on my cardboard."

"No, I don't know if I'll sleep at all tonight."

"...Oh."

I follow him into the darkness.

_Are they looking for me right now?_

Right now, the Lost One is Weeping not because of school and eduction...

It's because of for the one who she's secretly longing for.

_Len...why did you have to say that? Are you happy now? I'm getting out of you life..._

I start crying.

"Don't cry." Oliver says.

"How do you know I'm crying?"

He pauses, probably to roll his eyes.

"Are you insane? What kind of girl doesn't cry from having her heart broken?"

He may be only 12, but he's as smart as hell.

"If no one can pick you up or help you in painful times, might as well pick yourself up and keep moving, right?"

I nod. "Yeah..."

"Just so you know, out here is almost like, you've only got 2 choices. Survive or Die." he stops. "We're here."

It's so dark I can't even see.

I hear him yawn. "I need to sleep, but there's a attached metal ladder to the wall on the right., if you can see. It's got a nice view when you're at the top."

I hear him scratching on the cardboard.

"Good night." he says.

"Good night." I reply.

I hear him start sleeping immediately.

I smile.

_He's so cute!_

I feel my away on the wall.

I hit something. It must be the ladder Oliver was talking about.

I climb and climb.

Where am I climbing to?

The top of the building or my destiny?

I reach the top.

I crawl to the edge.

_EEP!_

Heights! That was a little scary...

I stand up.

I looked across the city.

The sparkling lights are so beautiful...

"Rin!"

AAHHH!

I almost fall off the building.

_That's dangerous!_

"Rin!"

Is that Oliver?

No...

I know this voice...and it's not new to me.

"Rin! Where are you!?"

It's Len.

I duck and get down on fours.

I peer over the edge.

I see the faraway figure of Len below.

"Rin! Please...answer me."

I stay silent, partly from fear and partly from 'I'm-sorry-I-can't-answer-you-because-you-yelled-at-me-so-I-have-to-keep-away-for-awhile.'.

"Rin...I'm sorry."

_Too late, you bitch!_

He stops calling and looks up.

_HOLY CRAP!_

I hide back.

Nothing.

I peek over again.

Len's face looks so hurt...so sad...so desperate...so miserable...so...lovesick.

In a way, it's satisfying to see.

Sorry, that's _extremely _mean to say..., but, you know, sometimes you just feel this way.

But still, that face hurts me deep inside.

I touch my face.

It is wet with my love and longing.

* * *

**End of Chapt. 9! I'm doing another chapter today so don't say, "OMG DON'T JUST END HERE!" Because I love you guys so much, I'm doing 2 chapters in 1 day.**

**Rin: So hard working.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Len: I think she was being sarcastic.**

**Me: ...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! Again. Well, like I said, This will be the 2nd chapter for today then you'll just have to wait over the weekend until Monday. Sorry!**

**Rin&Len: -.-**

**Me: At least they're quiet.**

**_mklqueen12_: _Oh really? Then this is your first story with all the Vocaloids? Cool! Thanks for liking it so much! ;D_**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I woke from a large mass of light shining on my eyes.

_Uhh...where am I?_

Oh, yeah.

I remember now. I had run away from Vocaloid.

I felt a pang of sorrow go through me.

I look around.

I must have fallen asleep on the top of the building Oliver had shown me.

_What time is it...?_

It felt like 9 am.

I took the liberty of getting mad at Len, Neru, everyone.

If it hadn't been for them, I would still be there!

Seriously!

I showed my affection and love for Len, but he just threw it away...and probably is with Neru!

It's not fair!

But maybe it's good for it to end this way...

When I met Len, I was happy and cried and became stronger. The reason I have always been able to walk this far!

...It's still not fair. Even consoling myself isn't good enough.

Is my voice even reaching his heart...?

It feels like my time has frozen.

I stood up and climbed down the stairs.

It bright enough for me now to see Oliver more clearly.

I smiled.

_So cute!_

He suddenly yawned and woke up.

"Oh, hi." he says.

"Good morning." I reply.

He stood up.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"The TV store."

I don't know why we're going there.

...Wait!

What about my gold lapel? What if people see it!?

"U-um, I can't go." I tell him.

"Why not?" he seems surprised.

I pointed at my lapel.

His mouth twitched. "That's an easy fix."

He went over to the cardboard and lifted it up and brought about some long bandages.

"Here."

He tied it around over the gold lapel.

He ripped the end of the bandage off and used the glue on it to make it hold and stick.

"There. Happy?"

"Thanks."

He took my wrist and pulled me out of the alleyway.

We ran over to the TV store, they have a huge TV for sale and it's always displayed in the front window. And it's always turned on the News channel.

Oh my God.

_"Rin Kagamine from the Vocaloid has officially gone missing. She has disappeared since yesterday evening approximately at 7:30 pm. Please keep a look out for her. To identify her, please keep a look out for the lapel on her left side of the top outfit."_

F*ck Breaking News!

The screen was showing various pictures for me and had the gold lapel circled in clear red. Then it popped up figures of Miku, Mikuo, Chibi and Petit, Kaito, Luka, etc.

They all look pretty unhappy and unenthusiastic and down.

_"Why do you think Kagamine-san has disappeared?"_

_"I don't know...she always looked happy around us and cracked a lot of jokes, played practical jokes and...you know. Rin...WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!? WE ALL MISS YOU!"_

Miku starts suddenly crying.

Mikuo and the younger sisters go to comfort her.

Mikuo looks up. _"Rin, come back. Please."_

I clench my fists.

I look down so Oliver wouldn't see me cry.

_Miku...Mikuo..._

The reporter nods. _"Len? What do you say?"_

Wait...Len?

I look back up.

Len was silent for awhile., with shadows around his eyes.

_"Rin...it's my fault. I said things I shouldn't have, I went to far. I'm sorry...Rin...please, come back! Rin, please try and understand! I'm sorry I hurt your feels! I shouldn't have said that! Come on Rin...are you watching this!? I just want...need...you to come back...home...I miss you the most...I l-l-l-l-l-l-o-o-o..."_

His voice trailed off and he drooped his head down.

Len...

You miss me?

...In truth, I miss you too...

I love you.

But...

_"Mmm...Rinto? As Rin's big brother, what do you have to say about this to her?"_

Rinto? Nii-san?

Oops...I never considered about his feelings...I am so selfish...

_"RIN!"_

I flinch.

Wow...Nii-san!

_"Rin! WHERE THE F*CK ARE YOU!?"_

They literally inserted a_** BLEEP**_sound when he said that!

_"Rin! Pick up the damn phone! I'm telling you! I miss you. I want to be happy...but you have to come back with us! You can be happy here...Rin...cute my little sister...please come home! Just...I've told you that 'Hell is other people' but...not this way! I miss you, okay!? You're my little sister, I love you! So, that's why...COME BACK ALREADY!__"_

Rinto started coughing.

Lenka patted his back.

My eyes floods with tears again.

Lenka starts talking now.

_"Rin, we're dying here...! I'm dying! Rinto is almost dying here! So is Len. And Miku..and EVERYONE! Would you come home? We're best friends right? Without you, Vocaloid has no function at all! You know how much bottles of alcohol we've had to buy and take out!? Kaito wants an alcohol ice cream and even Gumi is starting to drink! Miku wants to start too! AND SHE'S UNDERAGE!"_

I can't watch any longer.

I yank Oliver's hand and run away with it.

"Hey!"

I run into Central Park.

He pants and pants.

"You run waaay too fast!"

He stops and looks at me.

"So you see?"

I frown. "See what?"

"See why you have to go back."

I nod.

"So go."

"Not now."

"Eh?"

"I'm only living out here temporarily. I've been planning that from the start I came out here. But I just have to keep away for awhile...for my own sake. I need to reconcile with myself before I can with them."

"Oh. That's going a bit deep isn't it?"

"I need to do it. So...would you help me hide for awhile? Would you be silent about 'Rin-has-disappeared-off-the-face-of-the-planet-'? Could you stay quiet about The Disappearance of Kagamine Rin?"

I was staring right into his eyes now.

He nods solemnly.

"Okay."

I relax and we stay silent for awhile.

"Hey back there..."

I start paying attention.

Oliver looks embarrassed.

"This is probably a wrong question to ask."

"Just ask."

"Well...do you like Len?"

...

I'm going to kill this little son of a bitch with a palette knife.

I sigh, obviously, I can't do that.

"You can't tell anyone though. Or else I'll never hear the end of it form public and the mass media."

"So that's a yes?"

I nod.

He smiles.

"'Cause on the News, it looked like he was about to confess to you! On the screens of many!"

I flinch.

'Cause like..._NO WAY WAS THAT POSSIBLE!_

"Len doesn't love me."

"Why do think so?"

"Like he said, he said things he shouldn't have said. He should've just kept his mouth shut and be a good little bitch. He should've just kept his mouth shut, for God's sake!"

Oliver blinked.

"Sounds like you two are more like Rivals"

"For now, things have to stay out of love." I growl. "I have to come to reality and stop living in the fantasy world."

"But he said he was sorry." Oliver was trying to sound helpful.

"If he was sorry, then he should've kept his mouth shut! Like I said about 2 seconds ago, and be a good little bitch!"

"What'd you do?"

I shutted up.

"Um...break a window."

"With your own hands!?" Oliver gaped his mouth open.

I nodded, embarrassed.

He leaned back. "Then I kinda understand."

"No you don't! He's the one I love!"

"OOOOHHHHH!"

He smirked.

"So it's _love _and NOT just _like_."

I flush pink. "Shut up!"

Wait, they all want me to pick up the phone. That means...

I snatch my phone from my pocket.

I opened the password.

Wow...I'm surprised what pops up.

**You have 73 missed calls.**

**You have 89 text messages.**

Oh.

I flipped through and scrolled down.

**Len called you : 32 times**

**Rinto called you : 21 times**

**Miku called you : 10 times**

**Lenka called you : 10 times.**

Um...uh.

I start scrolling and looking at the texts.

All of them were along the lines of **Where are you? **and **I miss you! **and **Come home!**

But the number of times they called me bothered me more...

Len really called this many times?

Does that mean something...?

* * *

**End of Chapt. 10! Yay!**

**Rin: At least we're moving along now.**

**Len: At least I'm not being a ass now.**

**Rin: But you're a bitch.**

**Len: No I'm not!**

**Rin: Dude, we all know that you are _my _bitch.**

**Me: Um...BURN XD XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is probably late...BECAUSE OF STUPID ERROR TYPE 1! Because of that, I can't enter 'manage stories' and upload the new chapter! :(**

**Rin: It was soo stupid. Stupider than Len can EVER be...**

**Len: I'm the one who's supposed to be stupid!?**

**Rin: See, he's so stupid that he doesn't even know it!**

**Len: The one who's is calling me stupid is stupid!**

**Me: SHUT UP, you fools!**

_I am going to stop with the whole thing up here, like where I leave comments for the reviewers who reviewed for the previous chapt. it's getting too much work XD._**  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm sick of Error Type 1! Therefore, I'm not doing this!**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Ahh...

'kay...? How has it been _this _long?

I etch in another streak on the concrete wall with a granite rock next to a graffiti gang name, spray-painted in crimson.

_**S**t**aRGA**MS_

_9th day gone..._

This means, today is the 10th day I'm out here on the streets with Oliver. Oliver actually has quite a few acquaintances out here...there were a few days that were going to be colder, despite that it was summertime, so Oliver went to go see someone (I do not know who) and he brought back some stitched up black and red patches and rags. It looked like it was a crime against humanity..., but a fashionable one.

"I'm supposed to wear _this!?__" _I said, when Oliver presented it to me.

"Do you want to freeze!?" Oliver snapped. "They're going to recognize your jacket anyways!"

And..., we all know who 'they' are.

So here I am...the outcast of Vocaloid, dressed in rags. **(A/N: If you want to see how it looks, I was thinking the Project Diva F 'Scissors' costume for Rin.)**

This is better, actually...

During my time out here, I've seen at least _one_ Vocaloid per day, looking for me, shouting my name, and asking people if they've seen Rin Kagamine.

Of course, everyone shakes their poor little heads and says, 'sorry.'.

"Are you ever going back?"

Oliver surprises me with his voice. And I look behind.

I nod my head.

"When?"

I shrug.

I have no say in anything in this world right now because...this world is cruel, it is distorted. But maybe I only say this because of what happened to me...

I hear my stomach growl. LOUD.

Oliver stands next to me and giggles. "Let's go find some lunch."

I nod and put on my hood.

I step out onto the sidewalk and Oliver immediately pushes me back with a thrust.

"Whoooa!"

I catch myself.

I blink and just in time, I see the figure of Miku flash by our alley.

_That was close!_

"Thanks." I mutter.

He smiles.

Whenever he does that..., it hurts me inside and sends an arrow right through my heart. It's so much like Len's...Lenny.

I realize I haven't thought about 'Lenny' in a while.

_Maybe it's time to go home...?_

I don't know.

"Let's go." Oliver urges.

"Today, which trash do you wanna go to. That one, that one, that one, or the one 'over there'. It's all trash and garbage anyhow."

He points in all different directions. And the one 'over there' will be my selection.

"'Over there'."

"OMG...never thought I'd see the day when you wanted to go back!" Oliver laughs.

"I'm not going back, I just wanna see how they're doing." I retort.

"Sure." he rolls his eyes.

We move swift as snakes and sly as foxes through the crowd, cutting through corners and flying through alleys...until we arrive, is what scares me.

"O MAI GOD!" I scream., plunging back into an alley's darkness.

"What!?" he looks. "O MAH GAWD!"

He dives back in as well, crashing into me.

It's Len.

He's at the entrance gate of Vocaloid Residence, as if he's waiting for something...so expectantly.

When he sings it.

Yes, _sings!_

_"'Saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatta nante..."_ **"'I'm glad I was able to love you from the beginning' and so..."**

Ugh...!

Fire Flower...

He is singing Fire Flower! And he doesn't even feel what I'm feeling right now! He doesn't know I'm right here either! Eeee...I want to take a knife, stick it into my chest, break my breastplate and rip my flesh and tear my heart out, hold it up to the sun and sky while it's still pumping blood.

Ew.

He gets to the last part.

_"Like a Fire Flower., itsuka yozora tarin no sakasu sono toki made matte kure..." _**"Like a Fire Flower., someday I will shine the large flower in a night sky. Please wait until that day..."**

My heart aches.

I start crying.

"Rin." I hear Oliver whisper in my ear. "Let's go back. I'm not hungry anymore."

I nod in agreement.

But an answer song pops into my head.

Miku's song called 'Dear'.

I hear the lyrics, burning inside my head., as I tear through the alleys.

_"Kioku no naka de kimi wa itsudemo..." _**"In my memories, you're always there..."**

And then...

_"Aitakute aitakute. Koe ni naranai koe de. Kimi no namae o yobi tsuzukeru. Kanashikute kurushikute. Hitori no yoru ga kawwai kara. Yozora miagete kimi o sagashi teru..." _**"I want to see you, I want to see you. A voice that's not there anymore. I keep on calling out your name. Such pain, such sorrow. The lonely night scares me. I look up to the sky, searching for you..."**

We stop to catch our breaths.

I'm unable to wipe my own tears away right now...

"Are you okay?" Oliver asks.

"What do you think!?" My voice comes out much louder than I want it to.

I look around, we're not too far from Vocaloid; it's still pretty close.

Oliver opens his mouth to say something but then suddenly shuts up.

I pause and listen.

Footsteps..., familiar footsteps.

They stop.

I hold my breath.

I can hear the phone texting. _Beep-boop-beep-boop..._

My phone suddenly starts spazzing in my pocket.

My ringtone is set on volume **5**... out of **7 **that is...

AAHHHH!

Panic panic panic PANIC!

My hands fly to my pocket and I answer my phone.

**1 New Message!**

**From: Len**

**From: Len**

**To: Rin**

**Rin..., where are you? Please answer. Miss you.**

...

...

_**F***CK!**_

Great! Len is the one who sent me the text, and whoever the son of a bitch is there, is not walking. It's almost like he's...or she's listening! F*ck! Judging from what we have, and our distance from Vocaloid...

It's inevitable that it's...

Len.

"Rin!" Oliver hisses.

I NEED RANDOM.

"HELL YEAH! F*CK YOLO!" I bolt from my position. Out into the streets.

I flash my eyes in the mystery person's direction for a brief second.

I've confirmed it.

It's Len...!

I turn around forcefully, making my hood drop back.

I hear Len gasp and Oliver's scream.

_F*****CK! Doing things on impulse AGAIN! RIN!_

My mind raced with scolding thoughts as I kept running. I can deftly hear sprinting footsteps behind me.

_Run run run run!_

Even with these rags, it's plain that I'm no cosplayer when you see my hair, I'm definitely Rin Kagamine.

I ran blindly and almost crash into...WTF!?

MIKU!?

"Rin...?" I hear her say as I streak past her in a blur. She sees Len. "Len...!? WTF going on here!?"

She starts chasing me as well.

Miku's actually, REEEAAALLLLY fast. For her, it's SCREW AIR RESISTANCE OF THE HAIR. And given that my body's under nutrition..., she'll catch up in no time at all.

But suddenly, even though it all ended in a lightning flash...

I see a black Porsche.

A guy in black sunglasses with **_stargams_** written on it in silver Sharpie, rolls down the window and points a...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Excruciating pain seared through my body and I collapse onto the earthy concrete.

The Porsche zooms away, waaaay overtaking the Speed Limit.

"RIN!"

I am nearly in oblivion when I hear Len shout my name at the top of his lungs.

_Uuuggghhh...it doesn't feel right. Hell doesn't feel right..._

"Rin! Rin, are you okay? Rin..." Len is by my side now. His voice is frantic and choked.

I move my hand down to my torso.

It felt warm and liquid sticky.

_Uhhh..._

I gasp for breath like I'm some kind of fish in the desert.

_I can't...breathe!_

"RIN!" Miku sounds panicked. She hurriedly takes out her phone and dials three numbers in.

Given from the sound..., it's probably...

**119 **(A/N: In Japan, emergency number is 119. In America it's 911. Just a Fun Fact.)

I gasp once more.

My eyes start closing in on me.

_No! Not yet...please...let me just tell Len something...please...just 3 words is all..._

"Rin, it's okay. You're going to be alright. Rin. Rin? Rin! RIN!"

I try speaking but no sound came out.

The last I saw on the 10th day on the streets...

...Len.

There's something in his eyes...

My body went totally numb, and a blanket rose from the depths from my seeing ability.

Darkness, engulfed me, my body, and my love...

...as I fell back into nothingness.

* * *

**End of Chapt. 11. Oh, hope that wasn't too devastating guys! What do you all think happened?**

**Rin: Worst. Ending. EVAR.**

**Len: Best. Ending. EVAR.**

**Rin: You meanie! *Cries*. I hate you!**

**Len: *hugs her* I'm just kidding. You know that right?**

**Rin: *nods.* *sniffs*.**

**Me: Okay...guess that was a little too devastating.**

**Rin&Len: _A LITTLE!?  
_**

**Me: Uh, uh, a lot...?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys, since I love you all so much, I'll be posting today and tomorrow and, NO CHAPTER 11 IS NOT THE END. That would be the WORST place to end! And:**

**No, Rin is not dead.**

**No, she did not get run over by a car.**

**Again, this is continuing on for a lot more chapters. So yay!**

**Rin: I wouldn't go down that easily. :D**

**Len: *starts tickling her***

**Rin: OKAY OKAY AHAHAH STOOOOP!**

**Me&Len: ...**

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously?**

* * *

**Miku's POV**

"Rin? Rin? Rin? Rin? Rin!?" Len sounds really panicky and frantic.

...

...

OMG. WTF.

Rin just...got...

We're in the ambulance, with the siren going off like a spazzing hell.

"Miku! Do something!" Len turns on me now.

I glare at him, 'cause obviously, I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THE SITUATION RIGHT NOW!

"The best I can do is inform all the other Vocaloids!" I snap.

"THEN DO IT!"

"FINE."

I huff and dial every single person and make it like...a seven(?) way call.

"Hey, so Rin...we found her and..."

"OMG! THAT'S AWESOME!" I hear Luka scream with happiness.

"I can't believe, I'd live to see the day happen!" Gumi sounds equally ecstatic.

"Where are you guys at now?" Kaito chips in.

_Oh...this is the tough part..._

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hello?" Nero calls.

"You're still there, right?" Neru calls.

"She...um...well...how to put this nicely..." I am so uncomfortable right now...

"Hurry up!" Mikuo snaps at me.

"Geez! Fine! I _was _going to try and put it nicely but now I won't! Okay guys listen carefully, I'm only gonna say this one time..."

I feel every Vocaloid tense on the phone.

"Okay, I won't beat around the bush guys, not going to sugarcoat nothing...Rin got shot."

Gasps.

Then chaos.

"WTF!?"

"THE HELL!? BRING ME TO A SAKE FACTORY, SHOTA-BOY!"

"I'M NOT SHOTA!"

"O MAI GOD!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"GUYS!" I yell straight into the phone. And every one becomes quiet. "All of you, report to the local hospital, _right now. _We'll talk sha-bang once we're all there."

"Got it."

"Okay."

"On my way already."

"See ya."

We hang up.

Wow., using my very authoritative voice of CV01 is _really _handy.

...MWAHAHA!

Nevermind.

"Len!" I snap my attention on him now.

He barely looks up from Rin's face, smeared with blood that's starting to dry.

He touches her cheek, gentler than a fluffy kitten's paws.

Rin is not in a very good shape...an oxygen mask is strapped to her on her mouth. Her eyes are closed.

"Rin-chan...!" I give up and start crying hell out of me.

_Wee-er wee-er wee-er..._

We arrive at the hospital and the paramedics roll out Rin.

They charge in.

"Len! Hurry!" I urge.

He start sprinting.

We burst through the doors and to my surprise, everyone's already here.

"You guys!"

"Len! Miku!"

I keep running, and suddenly, there is a Vocaloid Army running through the hospital halls, in full pursuit.

Suddenly, a random nurse comes out of no where.

"We...we...don't have enough blood!"

_"What!?" _We all say in unison.

"This patient's blood type is O-."

"What!? Oops, I'm O+." Rinto looks glum.

"I'm a B+." Gumi says.

"I'm AB+," I mutter.

"I'm a A+." Nero says.

"I'm B+." Kaito offers.

"We're both a O+." Nero says, indicating him and Neru.

"I'm B+." Luka says.

"I'm a A+." Gakupo chips in.

"I'm a AB+, like Miku." Mikuo says.

"I'm O+," Lenka adds.

"Me? I'm a A+..." Haku says worriedly.

I look exasperated. "This is getting us no where! We're all positives! The only person who hasn't answered is..."

I cross my fingers and hold them up.

"Len-shota-boy!" Lenka attacks him. "WHAT'S YOUR BLOOD TYPE!?"

"Eh?" he's surprised.

"Come with us," the paramedics gesture for him to follow.

They race into the ICU (Intensive Care Unit).

* * *

**Rin's POV**

_Uhh...it hurts...Ah, hell does not feel right..._

_I open my eyes._

_"Where am I?" I wonder._

_Everything was dark in despair, I stared straight into the blackness ahead. Am I in a dream?_

_"Hey."_

_I flinch and turn around._

_Who's this?_

_There was a girl with jet-black raven hair, standing over a boy with the same hair color._

_I couldn't make out their faces...but the girl was silently mourning for the boy...?_

_"Hey." she says again._

_The boy moves slightly._

_She tightens her fists, making her knuckles go white. "Almost everyone is dead..."_

_My eyes widen._

_I have to get away from here!_

_I turn around and see...oh my God._

_There are so many corpses! How many are there?! Everyone..._

_"How many have you killed? Rounding to the nearest hundreth?"_

_I look back. The girl was staring intently at my face._

_No!_

_Someone! Somebody!_

_Len!_

_I need you! Wake me up! Can you hear me?_

_I start screaming, in my dream._

I twitched.

My eyes feel crusty...I can barely open them...

My eyes open a small crack, you can barely notice I'm awake.

_Uh...my head feels like it weighs like lead..._

Things I take to notice:

1. Nii-san's standing next to the window, looking out at the sky.

2. There's something attaching to my left arm., that is also attached to a bag of red liquid on a rack.

3. Len.

I try moving.

_Oooowwww!_

Itai! (ouch)

I better not move for now...

I try opening my eyes more.

Now, I can take in more imagery.

"Rin!"

My eyes shoot wide open as I hear my name.

Nii-san stood over me.

"Oh my God! Thank you, you're awake!"

He looks so relieved, I half expect him to faint on the floor.

"Rin-chan!" Lenka was sitting on the other side, so to my inconvenience, I have to turn my head _slowly _to my left to see her.

Lenka-chan was smiling, equally relieved.

I see a sleeping Len's head on her lap. Lenka was intertwining his hair with her fingers.

"I wanna play with his hair." I blurt out.

"What?"

She looks amazed by me.

I blush crazy. I quickly change the subject.

"Where're the others?"

"Only 'family members' can be here right now so, they're all somewhere else." Rinto says.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"6:23." Lenka answers.

"...so why is Len sleeping?"

"Well," Lenka starts. "To put it bluntly, you were having a massive blood loss and everyone is so inconveniently incompatible with your blood type, Len was the only person who could save the day! So, he gave you his blo-"

"Lenka!" Rinto cuts her off sharply, but I already know the whole story, neither of them needed to say anything more.

...

Len...

I look more closely at his face.

It looks pretty drained out.

"Okay Rin," Rinto says. "You probably know the story now, so you better hurry up and recover soon, if you don't, I won't forgive you."

"I can't do anything about my recovery, smartypants." I growl.

"But, I'll do you a favor for once." Lenka says.

She lightly picks up Len, and lays his head on my lap.

Lenka, is extremely strong. She can practically carry the whole box of Karaoke equipment and on top of that, all her luggage for a months worth vacation.

'I'm still laying down though," I complain.

"Magic technology! Voila!" Lenka presses a button on the ground and the hospital bed is elevated at a comfortable height, just so I can see all of them.

I look at Len, who is still sleeping peacefully in my lap.

His ponytail was taken out so his hair is messed up all over the place.

I pet his head gently.

I watch as his chest rises slowly, and falls as he breathes.

I hold his head up a little, so I can band over without hurting myself.

I hug him in an awkward position.

_I missed you, Len!_

His breath is warm against my neck and he smells faintly of bananas.

...I wish I can keep like this forever.

I lay him back down and take a look at all the monitors but most importantly, the rack.

Len's blood was being transfused into me and mingling together with my blood. Same blood type or not, this is foreign blood. Right at this moment, in a way, Len and I are one.

I brush a few golden locks away from his face and comb his hair with my fingers.

He stirs a little and yawns loudly.

He blinks his eyes open, and yawns again.

"Rin...?" he mumbles, groggily.

"Yes?" I look down at him.

"Mmm..." he looks like he's having trouble figuring out what the hell's going on.

"HOLY MOTHER OF F*CK!"

Okay, I regret what I said.

"Rin! YOU'RE ALIVE."

He bear-tackles-hugs-suffocates-body-slams-me.

"OOOOWWWW!" It hurts like hell is for reals!

"Sorry..." he says.

He quickly sits up, his hair in a mess.

But, he doesn't beat around the bush. He gets straight to the point.

"Rin are you still mad at me?"

* * *

**End of Chapt. 12! Yatta! This gets more fluffy in a SOON!**

**Rin: Itai! It hurts like hell!**

**Len: MAH HAIR!**

**Rin: YOUR BLOOD!**

**Len: YOU'RE A-LIVE!**

**Me: You guys done?**

**Rin&Len: NO.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Hi! Hi! Hi! Okay, I know not a lot of peoples have read the recent chapters I've posted but you know what? WHO THE HELL CARES! I think I'll be doing them a favor anyways if I have uploaded a number of chapters for them to enjoy. But thank you to every one who has kept on following this FF! I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCHZ!**

**Rin: yay! *hugs everyone***

**Len: ...fangirls.**

**Me: ATTACK THE SHOTA-BOY!**

**Len: AAAHHHHHHHH!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I. Am. Sick. Of. being. HEALTHY.

Oh my God.

Ever since I've woken up in a random hospital, I have been needing to eat 'healthy' food.

I mean _come on._ Sooner or later they're gonna have to feed me a cheeseburger, 'cause this is getting way out of hand for me right now.

"Ughhhh!" I groan. "Someone, Len, go...and like get me like, a bag of french fries from like, across the street."

"You've said 'like' three times now." Len says.

"Mmmm!" I whine.

"Sorry, really can't do that, the doctor said you're only supposed to eat the food they give you." he makes a sympathetic face.

I'm really tired of staying in bed.

Of course, 5 months ago, it would have seemed like a paradise to.

I hit the pillow with my right hand and I look outside.

I can move around better now that it's been over 3 days.

"Ah, the weather's so beautiful today!" I comment.

"What. Do you wanna go outside?" Len asks.

"Aw, HELL YEAH!"

The door swings open and Miku and Mikuo and Nero and...Neru? Come in through he door.

Ah...DROP THE BOMB!

"RIIIN-CHAAAANNNNN!" Miku shouts.

"Sh! Do you want us to get thrown out!?" Mikuo snaps.

Miku stops bouncing off the walls. "Fine."

"OMG Rin! We haven't seen you in like sooooo looooonnng! I missed you!" Neru says.

Um, I wonder if that's a fake smile or if it's real. It's sounds pretty monotone to me.

But, I decide to be good and I smile back and say, "I missed you too."

"Excuse me."

We turn our heads toward the door.

It's the doctor, and he looks happy.

_Hell, YEAH. A good sign!_

"Rin can go outside now. But she can only go on a wheelchair. So someone has to push her while outside. That's all." He smiles and exits and leaves the wheel chair with us.

As soon as the door closes...

"AW, HELL YEA!" I want to get out of here!

"Okay guys." Miku says. "Let's get Rin-chan into the wheelchair!"

Miku throws the white sheets off of me and I feel exposed, 'cause I'm only wearing a hospital gown.

"Eeep! Miku!" I complain.

Miku tries picking me up. "No, you're too heavy for me to pick up."

"Don't imply that I'm fat!" I snap.

Mikuo walks over. Then hesitates. "I'm not gonna pick you up..." he says. "That would just be weird."

"I'm not doing it either." Nero says, embarrassed.

Neru crosses her arms. "If Miku can't do it, then I can't either."

"LEN!" Miku shouts. "DO SOMETHING!"

"What? What should I do?" Len quickly says.

"PUT RIN IN THE DAMN WHEELCHAIR."

"FINE!"

Oh my God...

Len? Is going to carry me? _WHAT!?_

"Okay Rin." Len says standing up. "You can either make this easy or hard. When I say to, close your eyes, and DO NOT OPEN THEM UNTIL YOU ARE SAFE IN THE WHEELCHAIR."

I cover my ears. "Geez! For the emphasis!"

"Okay," he says.

I look at him. His face looks redder than Meiko's skirt.

Oh my God...

Len slides his arm under my knees and slides his other one under my back.

"Okay, ready?" he asks.

I look at the others.

Miku looks like she's holding back a scream. Mikuo pats Nero on the back, he coughs. Neru looks like she's trying to hide something.

_Oh, the war isn't even close to being over yet...you may have won the battle, BUT I HAVE WON THE WAR._

"Close your eyes."

I close the tight. And I feel myself be lifted into the air. I start panicking.

_Oh my God, what if he drops me!?_

I blink my eyes open in the process.

_EEK! EE! AAAHH!_

He's closer to me than I thought!

I squirm to get away.

"Rin! I told you to close your eyes!" Len says. "D-don't move! I'm gonna drop you...!"

"Ah!" I yelp.

He drops me into the wheelchair's seat.

"Oh my God...! Calm down Calm down!" I tell myself. "Ah! Land! I love I start kissing and making out with the wheelchair."

I look up.

Len looks like he's going to pass out onto the floor.

The rest of them behind him look like they're going to die from laughter.

"HAHAHAHAH! LEN HAVE A LOOK AT YOUR FACE! HAHA! PRICELESS!" Miku starts holding her stomach.

Mikuo started banging his head on the wall.

Nero was already rolling around on the floor. Neru slaps him.

"HAHAH OWWW!" Nero complains.

"You guys done?" I ask.

They better be, and they are.

Miku gasps for breath. "You guys go ahead. We have to go do something." She winks at the rest of them. They nod.

_...what are they planning?_

"Okay." Len says.

"Bye bye Rin-chan! Len-kun!" Miku says with her innocent smile.

"Bye." we say.

Len opens and pushes me out the door.

"Where do you want to go?" Len asks.

"...I dunno." I say.

"How about Central Park?"

"Okay."

* * *

We get there pretty fast, despite all the, "RIN-SAMA YOU'RE BACK!" and "OMG!? IS THAT THE KAGAMINES!?"

Len stops when we're on a small grassy slope.

_Oh my God. That'd be really bad if I rolled down there._

'Cause there's a huge pond in Cantral Park, and let me tell you, it's...not the freshest water in town, with all the ducks and animals that have been swimming in it...

Ewww...

"I think there's someone selling Lemonade there. Do you want some?" Len asks.

_Why are you being so nice to me?_

"Um..., okay then."

"I'll be right back."

He leaves me on this grassy slope.

But for some reason...I don't want him to leave me...I don't know why.

Suddenly, I feel a push behind me.

_Oh my God!_

"Hey watch-AAAAHHHH!" I am cut off by the acceleration in speed.

_AAAHHHH! STOP IT STOP IT STOP!_

But my mind had totally shut off. And I was overcome by panic.

Newton's first Law of Motion...things tend to keep on doing what they're already doing, unless acted on by an outside force.

Well, I DO NOT THINK I'M STOPPING ANYTIME SOON.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The wind whipped at my bare skin.

"RRRRIIIIINNNN!"

I hear Len shout.

I close my eyes for real this time, 'cause I do not want to see the end of that filthy pond...!

I suddenly brake.

"Oof!"

I open my eyes.

Len.

Did he seriously chase me all the way and stop me here.

His breath was coming out in ragged gasps and sweat dripped onto his neck.

"A...are...are you okay?" he gasps.

I manage to nod., fear-stricken.

He pushes and pulls me back up to a safer place.

"O mai God." he breathes. "That was close."

"HEEY!" two random little boys run over. "Are you okay?" the Boy #1 asks.

I nod again.

"Thank the Authorities above." Boy #2 says.

They glance at each other. They bow down.

"WE'RE SO SORRY!" they exclaim together.

"What!?" I shout. These two? Pushed ME?! I AM RIN KAGAMINE FOR DAMN'S SAKE.

"It's okay." Len tells them.

As soon as those words come out of their mouth, they run away, like they're being chased by a panther.

"Rin. Are you okay?" Len looks back at me.

"Yes..." I say, pretty miserably. "I'm so sorry I put you all of this!" I cry.

"Wha'?" Len trails off as I throw arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry! Sorry Len!" I start crying. "I'm a selfish girl. All I wanted was happiness...but it was at your cost of...of..."

I continue sobbing, my tears drenching a patch of Len's clothes.

He hugs me back and pats me on the head. "It's okay now, Rin."

"NOTHING'S OKAY! I JUST WANT ONE THING!" I cry.

"What's that?" he asks, his voice soft.

I move back and stare directly into his eyes, washing me in an azure wave.

"Be by my side forever."

His eyes widen with disbelief.

* * *

**Okay, End of Chapt. 13! It's gets gooodz! :D**

**Rin: What's with the caps?**

**Len: Idk.**

**Me: I LIKE CAPS.**


	14. Chapter 14

**MWAHAHAHAHA! This chapter, you will see the awesomeness of RIN KAGAMINE :D.**

**Rin: MWAHAHA**

**Len: I'm scared.**

**Me: me too.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not think so. BUT WAIT: Rin did NOT write the songs mentioned in here. This is just so the plot moves along.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

It's been over a week since the Park Incident. And even though I told Len all that..., most of my inner feelings or him are still kept inside my heart. It doesn't feel right to say them just yet...

The Chief Editor has visited me privately so I could do a little 'favor' for her.

Write and make music for new song(s).

Omg and Wtf.

How do I write a song!?

"Just write how you feel." she had said. "Good luck Rin-chan." She leaves.

So I'm here, sittin' in bed, with paper and pencil and a laptop with the music uploader.

_Write about how I feel...?_

Then I should write about love...?

No, heartbreak.

Okay then...

I'm seriously turning into a emo person.

Yolo FTW.

I have been sitting here for over 40 minutes so I decide to be productive and actually write something.

_"moshimo kimi ni mimi ga attara kono uta o kikasete agerareru noni?"_ **"If you only had the ears that I have, then I would sing you a song from the bottom of my heart, but would you hear me?"**

I purse my lips into a thin straight line.

Is this even gonna work?

Eh, yolo.

_"moshimo kimi ni kokoro ga attara kono suki tsutsunde agerareru noni?" _**"If you only had the heart that I have, then I would flood you with all of the love I have, but would you feel me?"**

I...don't want this to get too boring though, if this is going to be a song for the Vocaloids, it better at least look presentable...

Then I wonder...what if Len hates me.

O mai gawd then I would kill myself.

Hey, wait!

_"Ne, kirai ni naru nara boku o koroshite kimi ni aisarenai boku nanka iranai dokanimo inai, inai, inai. Baa." _**"Hey, If you are predisposed to hate me, might as well just kill me now and save me from this misery. If I can't earn all of your love, you don't need me at all, at all, at all. Baah."**

I write for a looong time until every part is finished and I had submitted both the lyrics and music to the Chief Editor.

"RIIIIIN."

I flinch and snap my head towards the door.

It's Mikuo and Nero.

"Hi Rin." they say.

I nod and say, "Hi."

Nero scurries over to see what I've written so far.

I cover the paper quickly.

Ah, too late.

He's already seen it.

He gasps. "Rin! Who can't love you!?"

I look at him a little stunned.

"As a friend, he means." Mikuo offers.

I knew that, but okay.

"Can I see?"

I hesitate.

Then lift my arms, to reveal little fragmented clips of my feelings on paper.

Mikuo eyes widen and he starts raising his voice.

"Rin! Are you crazy!?"

I shake my head.

He taps his foot. "This is about Len, isn't it?"

I look down.

Nero points at my paper. "Those are your real feelings?"

"Why do you guys care?!" I burst out at them.

They take a step back.

I grit my teeth. These guys don't know anything about how I'm feeling, nor what I've had to go through.

Both of them glance at each other.

Then Mikuo walks up and flicks me in the forehead.

"Because we're part of your family, idiot." he says.

"Only Rinto is part of my family. The parents hate me and him." I snap back.

He raises his eyebrows. And flicks me again.

"It doesn't matter about if you're blood-related or not. Vocaloid is not a club. It's not an institution. Nor is it a social gathering nor is it a school. It's a family." He looks at me closer. "Everyone you've got here is part of your family, Rin."

...?

Family?

"Sure, I feel right where I belong with you guys..." I admit. "But right now, my biggest problem is this."

I point at the last line I wrote.

Nero peeks over Mikuo's shoulder.

"Come on, Rin," Nero says, smiling. "Len doesn't hate you."

I cross my arms. "Then why doesn't he come visit me anymore? Why can't he stop hanging around Neru?"

Crap.

"My sister?" Nero asks.

I look at the two boys.

"My _sister!? _WHAT DOES MY SISTER HAVE TO DO WITH THIS!?" Nero starts shouting.

"H-hey Nero." Mikuo says. "Try to calm down."

He does.

"I...I know. Neru likes Len too. A lot. But seriously, girls..." He grins. "Girls are so tough sometimes."

"Well!" I snap. "Your sister makes me feel pain and it's beating on me like a drum. I'm going to have my revenge."

"Revenge?" Mikuo and Nero echo in unison.

"Trust me, I'm not that fragile as you think I am. I do nothing better than revenge." I smile deviously.

"Anyways..." Mikuo says rather nervously. "We just came to tell you that Len wants you to meet him at the park at the fountain..."

_Wut?_

"Now?"

"Now."

"Fine..."

I can walk by myself now. But I shouldn't walk around too much...quote on quote from the doctor.

I got up and put my sheets of paper on the night stand.

"See you guys then," I wave good-bye.

"Bye."

* * *

I make my way through the crowds of people and push past a bunch of fangirls and fanboys screaming and pointing at me.

I make it to Central Park...barely.

I walk steadily around to where I saw Len there standing.

His face was red and his hands were clenched. Perspiration dripped from his neck.

"Len!" I say, smiling.

He looks up. "R-R-Rin!"

I stop in front of him and inspect him carefully. He looks like he's going to die any second.

"Are you hot? Or maybe a fever?" I ask and place my hand on his sweaty forehead.

He burns even hotter. "N-no! I-I just wanted to tell you something..."

"Mmm? And this couldn't be said over the phone!?" I growl.

"If it was through the phone, it wouldn't be as meaningful!" He insists.

"You couldn't come visit me?"

"I don't want to be overheard."

I point and sweep my hand across the Park, filled with various kinds of activity.

He blushes even harder. "Just..."

I cross my arms. "Let's get it done Shota-Boy. What's on your mind?"

Ah...is it just me or does the air feel awkwardly hot now...?

Well...it is summer after all.

"Rin..." Len says.

I wait patiently and expectantly.

"R-Rin...I...I..."

He says something so quiet I can barely hear.

"Hey, if you have something to tell me, speak up will you?" I snap.

"I-I-I-I r-r-really l-l-l-l-l-l-" he's cut off by someone we are all familiar with...

"Len!"

I turn my head half-way around.

Oh boy, Neru.

Go figure.

"There you are!" she shoves me out of he way, like trash.

"N-Neru..." Len says.

I look at them. The two. It disgusts me.

Then I see it.

Neru...kisses...Len...

...

She just had to do it in front of me...

My brain shuts down and selfdestructs.

_Ah...it's getting really hot..._

Then she links he arm with his to indicate that _he is hers._

I can feel tears building up behind my eyes.

"Oh, Rin." Neru finally takes notice that I'm not a hologram.

"Neru." I dip my head politely.

But it's just a way for me to look down and watch as my tears fall to the ground...

...I know all of it. The whole story. Why Len stopped seeing me at the hospital.

"Let's go Lenny!" Neru says happily.

_Lenny...? It sounds familiar._

Wait...

WHAT!?

NO!

Only _I _CAN CALL LEN 'LENNY'! F*CK YOU NERU!

Okay...

First of all, I do not give any type of F*ck about Neru. I do not give 1 F*ck about her, nor 2 F*ck's. To her, I'm just another thing she can roll her eyes at. She may have him now...but I will always get the last word.

Len, she's not what you think she is.

I bet she's better known for the things that she does not the mattress...

Ah, I'm sick-minded, but I cannot help it.

I watch as they go all mushy and kissy out of the Park.

I need to clear my brain, 'cause just now, there was a huge explosion in my hippocampus and cerebral cortex.

I walk slowly back to the hospital.

And when I open the door to my room, both Mikuo and Nero were still there...!? But with Miku added in the party!?

"What the hell are you guys still in here!?" I demand.

"Oh, Rin!"

Why are they so excited?

"So...?" Nero presses.

"So what?" I ask.

"How'd it go?" Miku asks, equally anxious.

But everything inside me was screaming. Hell is still having his little party inside my stomach and my heart was tearing apart.

I drop to the ground.

"Rin...?" Nero says.

...

"Come on Rin. What's wrong?" Mikuo asks.

...

"WHY THE HELL DON'T YOU LOVE ME!?" I scream.

I clutch at my head as they all back up.

"Rin!" Miku crouches down and hugs me against her.

"Miku-chaaaaan!" I cry.

I hear someone knock and they open it.

"Hi."

It's Neru.

"What's wrong with Rin?"

Oh boy, Len.

I clutch at Miku's shirt.

"Uh..." Nero trails off. "Stuff..."

"What kind of stuff?" Neru asks.

It's her fake caring voice. I know she can care less.

I've had enough. I don't care if I provoke or start anything bad, 'cause I'm just a trend and she's so over it.

"If you're gonna be two-faced, at least make one side pretty." I growl, looking up.

She looks pretty startled.

Then she makes a comeback. "You're stupid."

"And that's coming from the girl who though Europe was a state in America." This is turning into a rap battle.

"Shut up, you'll never be the man your mother is." she hisses.

"Firstly, I didn't even know my mother, so I don't see how you could. And secondly, if you ran as much as your mouth does, you would be in better shape."

I point to her legs.

They're fatty and look very different from Miku's graceful antelope legs.

Neru opens her mouth to say something but Len looks at her and shakes his head.

I win.

I always get the last word, I already told you.

I hug Miku again.

"Why doesn't he love me...? Miku, you said you would help..."

She pats my head. "Don't worry."

Wait a second.

Oliver.

Holy mother crap.

How can I NOT have thought about Oliver!?

I stand up shakily.

"I have to go see him..." I start for the door.

"Who's him!?" Len blocks my way.

"I need to go see him! Get out of my way!" I snap.

I push him, but he doesn't budge.

"Who's him?" he repeats.

"Why do you even care!?" I snap again.

He stops, and turns beet red again.

"Exactly." I push past him.

"You don't need me at all." I say, before exiting.

* * *

"Oliver?"

I peek through the alleyway.

I hear some rustling.

"What?"

The sound is hoarse and scratchy.

"I told you Len doesn't like me."

"Rin?"

He comes into the bright sunlight.

"Why?"

"He's dating Neru."

"...Oh, that little son a of a bitch." he growls.

I giggle.

"I missed you!" I say suddenly.

"I missed you too." he smiles.

"RIIIIN!"

O crap.

"I have to go." I whisper.

He nods and dives back into the darkness of the alley, while I flung myself onto the sidewalk.

"There you are!"

I look left.

"Len?"

He runs up to me and grabs my hand.

"What are you saying!?" he exclaims.

"What?" I respond, obviously confused.

"'You don't need me at all'? ARE YOU INSANE!?" He yells, raising his voice.

I flinch and try snatching my hand back, people are starting to stare...

"Len...try...to calm down."

"No!" I flinch again.

"You mean more than anything to me Rin!" I tightens his grip on me.

"Uh, I, can you, uh...eh..." I can't even talk right now.

"Why the hell won't you go out with me!?" He shouts.

...Wut?

"You're with Neru! I'd never do that." I tug at my arm. "Let me go!"

"No!"

"Stop it!"

"No!"

He yanks me closer and puts his arms around my neck and embraces me from the back.

"Rin..." he says. "It practically broke my heart when you ran away. Remember when I called you 'Rinny' for the first time?"

I shudder at the memory. It had seemed so magical and promising for me.

I nod.

"Ever wonder what was on my mind?"

I shake my head. No, I hadn't.

He takes a deep breath.

"Would you go out on a date with me?"

I flinch at his proposal.

_What? But you...don't you...I thought...? And he's been thinking about it for this long?_

I lift my hand and grip his wrist.

"I don't know...Let me think about it. I'll text you my answer."

He hugs me tighter, tighter...AH TIGHTER!

"YOU'RE SUFFOCATING ME!" I gasp for air.

"Oh, sorry."

He releases me.

I turn back to him.

"Len? Do you love Neru?" I ask quietly.

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"B-because at the Park..." I look down.

"She's not the one for me."

...

...

...OH MAI GOD! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

I quickly grab his hand and look into his eyes.

A lock of hair spills across my eyes but I can see so clearly.

"See you tomorrow!"

His jaw drops open. "W-w-where?"

"Amusement Park!"

I let him go and run all the way back.

The phone rings.

**From: Len**

**To: Rin**

**I'll come pick you up at 9:00 in the morning. Then we'll ride the train there.**

Eek! Yes! YES! YES!

**From: Rin**

**To: Len**

**Sounds awesome! :)**

I click send.

And I'm sure, the message was received.

* * *

**AH HA HA! LOT'S MORE FLUFF TO COMEZZZ! :D This is what you guys wanted right!? :D This is getting fuuuuun!**

**Rin: Ah, this was too long.**

**Len: Why did it take this long?**

**Me: ASK THE FANS.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay screw for being too early. WE WANNA GET TO THE AWESOME PARTZZ!**

**Rin: Yay!**

**Len: Yay?**

**Me: YES ITS YAY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I. Don't. Own. Vocaloid.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

EEEEEKKKKK!

I CAN'T WAIT!

I think by coincidence, this is also the day where I get to be released from the hospital!

HELL YEAH.

"Rin!"

I look.

"Hi Miku!"

She was bouncing up to me and threw her arms around me.

"I told you not to worry!"

"Eh, I guess."

"Rin!" I hear another voice.

"Luka-chan!" I squeal.

I attack her.

"I miss yoooouuuuu!" I say.

"Me too!" she pats me on the head.

More Vocaloids start arriving.

But I don't see...

"Where's Nii-san and Lenka?" I ask.

"Uh...Lenka will call you." Miku says, trying not to smile that hard.

Wait, is that what I-AAAHHH!

Aaaaaand what!?

Why is Neru still hanging onto Len!?

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" I yell.

"Uh, Rin? You don't have a question...,right?" Luka says.

I'm just stressed right now.

I bit my lip as Len runs over to me to whisper something into my ear.

But I get there first.

"I thought you weren't dating Neru!" I hiss into his ear.

"Well, I'm cheating on her, it seems. Sorry, I didn't tell you..." he gives me his 'sorry-about-that' look.

I frown.

_I don't want this to get that complicated!_

I hear my phone buzz.

"Hello?"

"RIN."

"Lenka? Where are you?"

"I-I-I-I...I'm with your brother."

I freeze.

"YOU'RE WHAT!?" I yell straight into the phone.

"Sorry! Sorry Sorry!" she pleads.

"No, actually that's good, Rinto can have some sweetheart now." I grin.

"Rin!"

"See ya, have fun."

"HEY! Then aren't you with my little brother?"

"Uh..." Eh...what should I say?

"I think...?"

"HA SEE!?"

"SHUT UP!" I hang up.

I turn back to Len.

"Let me get this straight. You," I point at him. "Are dating Neru!?" I point at Neru., who is looking at me suspiciously.

"Uh...yes?" He smiles, worriedly.

"WTF!? AND YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A WARNING!? WHAT!? YOU NEED A PUNISHMENT!"

I knee him in between his legs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he exclaims painfully.

I am really mad.

"Rin-chan!" Miku cautions, with a hint of mischief. "Don't hit him _'there'_! Then how are you guys supposed to make Chibi Rins and Chibi Lens? If he is disabled in his vital regions?"

Oh, she did _NOT_.

"MIKU-CHAN, LET'S HAVE A TALK, SHALL WE?!"

"Uh..., NO!"

She runs and hides behind Luka.

Len's still on the ground, only with Neru at his side now.

"F*ck you, Rin!" she says.

"F*ck you right back!" I snap.

"Are you okay bro?" Kaito leans over and pats his back.

Len gets up. "I'm okay."

I cross my arms, still not pleased.

"Let's go Shota-Boy." I start walking away.

"Um, okay?"

He starts after me.

* * *

We arrive shortly, much shorter than I wanted to.

After we pass through the gate, I look around at what we've got.

I look at Len, he's not blushing that hard anymore.

I sigh.

If this is gonna be a date, then I'm gonna have to make it a fun one...it is my first date after all...

So, I smile and grab his hand. "Let's go!"

"Uah...!" Len says as I pull him toward a roller coaster.

I...I feel really happy right now...I don't know why...

Is it because I'm holding Len's hand?

_...Stupid! This is so embarrassing!_

But I dare not let go.

"Splash Mountain?" I read the sign

"Have you been on it?" he asks.

I shake my head

"Then you're gonna love it." he smiles.

"Am I gonna get wet?" I ask.

"If you sit in the back, you won't."

The crowd control man waves his arm. "Next."

"This is ssooooo exciting!" I say.

He looks at me kinda weird.

_What?_

"Oh crap." he says. "We're in the very front!"

"WHAT!?" I immediately tighten my grip on Len 's hand.

He steps into the wet car and sits down.

He looks up and pats the seat next to him.

"Sit."

If you guys don't know about this, I have some kind of irrational crazy phobia of roller coasters that I haven't been on. I'm just scared I might die or something. I know, childish.

"It's okay." Len encourages.

I squirm a little.

"Come on. It's not that scary!"

"Okay..."

I step in and sit down, the leftover water seeping into the fabric of my pants.

We push the safety seat belt down.

_Holy F*ck no..._

The coaster starts moving at a relaxing speed...but THIS IS THE BEAD PART. YOU KNOW SOMETHING'S GOING TO HAPPEN.

Oh...F*ck that.

We're going higher! In this tunnel thing! Is that even POSSIBLE!?

I take Len's and and grip it so hard, my knuckles turn white.

I close my eyes tightly and feel Len press back.

"KKKYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The wind rip my lungs and water splashed on all sides of me.

The waves soak into my top and shorts and left me dripping wet.

I open my eyes and see Len.

"Wasn't that cool?" he asks.

I smile and nod.

I notice I'm still holding onto Len's hand when we make our way out.

"Uh, Rin." he says. "The blood is draining from my hands."

"Oh, sorry."

I let go and put my hand behind my back, too embarrassed to say anything.

"How about that?" I point to the Teacups.

He looks at me. "You just want to see me throw up don't you?"

"How'd you know?"

It took a really short amount of time to wait in the line, so I took random selfies with Len in the background.

In every single picture I smiled, or waved, or stuck my tongue out, or winked, or a combo.

"Rin, let's go."

We sit down in a orange teacup.

"Ready...set...go!"

I spin the handle like crazy., and Len smacks himself and mumbles something about throwing up.

* * *

So far, we've ridden 3 roller coasters and 2 other attractions and Len threw up a half time.

Yeah, not too much.

"Are you hot?" he asks, as we sit on a bench to rest.

I nod and fan myself.

Hey, how can you not be hot in 93 degrees?

"I'll go buy ice cream."

"'Kay."

I watch him go and disappear into the crowd.

I wait for a couple of minutes when...

"You."

"Wha'?" I turn around but am cut off buy a rough pull from the newcomer.

He or she drags me into a dark alley corner.

"You!" the mystery persons says again.

He or she slams me against the concrete wall.

"Rin!"

"Neru!?" I exclaim, recognizing her under those dark shades.

_"What do you think you're doing!?" _she hisses.

"What?" I ask, puzzled.

"Len is _mine. _Okay!?" she hisses again.

"WHAT!? Stop running your bitch-ass mouth!" I snap and throw her off. "Len is NOT YOURS!"

"You still feel like you know what you're doing?" she says.

I bit my lower lip. "You live life like it's some kind of ridiculous party. And you still ask me that!?"

"Len is anything but your's!" she pushes me.

"Well...not your's either!" I shove back.

"Rei!" she snaps.

A shadowy figure comes into the scene.

Wait is he...? He was in my dream!

The guy on the floor with the really dark black hair!

Neru turns around. "Good bye Rin Kagamine. Len doesn't love you."

Before I can say anything., Rei...(?) shoves me against the wall.

"Ah!" I say, as my head hits the concrete, HARD.

Rei presses his lips against mine and slides down to my neck, his tongue trailing along.

I feel him rub closer to my body.

Okay, NOW, my brain literally sets on fire, and I don't see an extinguisher...

I feel his hand slip under my shirt.

_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

NO NO NO NO NO NONONONONNONNO!

He's up to my bra now, tugging at it.

_F*ck civility!_

I bring my shoe down onto Rei's (?) foot.

I can see him tense but he doesn't let go.

He removes his mouth briefly and I take advantage.

"Where's the other girl?" I gasp.

"Who?" he says, his voice dark.

"That girl."

"Rui? What do you know about Rui..." his tone his bitter but sad.

So that's her name...

"You didn't die from that bullet." he hear him mutter.

Wait...WHAT!?

"_You _shot _me?!_" I am stunned.

He starts kissing me again. And continues pulling my shirt up.

_STOOOOOP!_

"Yes." he says., not letting go.

"RIN!"

O MAI GOD who is it NOW!?

Rei fully releases me and I practically want to kill myself.

But I look, and it's Len.

He runs up to me and grabs my hand. "Rin, hurry let's go."

But I. Can't. Run...

_Len..I almost got..._

He doesn't wait for my consent.

He tugs me and I run behind. All the way to the entrance gate.

"Rin! Are you okay!?" he asks, not even panting.

I clutch at my top and pull it downward.

I'm never going to repeat my life ever. AGAIN.

I start to cry.

"Waaa!" I cry.

"R-R-Rin! D-don't cry!" Len stammers.

"WAAAA! I ALMOST GOT RAPED! AAAAHHHH WORST THING THAT COULD HAPPEN TO ME!" I sob.

Len pats my head. "There, there. Let's call Rinto."

I sniff and dial the number.

"Hello?" I hear Rinto's voice coming through the speakers.

"N-Nii-san..."

"Oh, hey Rin. Aaaand how's it with you and your boyfriend?" he smirks mischievously.

"I...I...I...WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I cry tears into the phone.

"R-Rin!? C-calm down! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!"

Len takes the phone out of my hands. "Hey, Rinto."

"Oh, Len. WHY IS MY LITTLE SISTER CRYING!?" he demands angrily.

* * *

**Len's POV (this is gonna be short.)**

"Uh..." I say.

"Well!?" he snaps.

I look at Rin.

She looks so helpless and so scared...

"Technical difficulties...?" I suggest.

"What kind of technical difficulties?" He growls, dangerously.

I'm scared now...

"Well...Rin...kinda...almost...got...well, um, to put short, ah...how should I say this?" I ask.

"Put it straightforward and specific. I want to know." He says.

"Okay then. Raped."

"..."

"..."

"Okaaaay, nevermind. DID NOT WANT TO KNOW THAT. TMI!" he exclaims. "AND BOTH OF YOU ARAE GOING BACK THIS INSTANT. OR I WILL CHOP BOTH YOUR HEADS OFF."

"Okay! Okay! We're going!"

I hang up and give the phone back to Rin.

She takes it and continues to cry.

"Rin..." I say. "It's gonna be all right."

But I know it's not 'all right'. That guy! He kissed my RINNY! Not to mention all those nasty things!

The bitch!

The whore!

The sexual harasser!

"I need a hug..." I look at Rin.

She was still covering her eyes with her arm. But her other one was stretched out.

"Okay..."

I put my arms around her and hug her tightly.

I feel her tremble and shudder against me.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

AHHHHH. I HATE MY LIFE. FML.

We sit on the train and I've pretended to fallen asleep on Len's shoulder. But it's just a way for me to avoid any incoming questions.

"Len..." I mumble.

"Hm?"

"Sorry..." I am. For ruining this special day. He understands.

"It's okay. We'll still have more fun in the future."

I hear his voice vibrate against my left ear. It soothes me and relaxes my joints.

"We're there."

I get up and jump out the door.

"We need to hurry, or else your brother's gonna get really ticked at us."

"I think he is already."

We run across the streets and violate the crosswalk rules.

"NII-SAN!" I break open the door.

"RIN!" Rinto stands up from the chair and rushes over.

He puts his arms around me and I do the same to him.

"NII-SAN! I HATE MY LIIIIIIFE!" I cry.

"What's up with Rin?" Miku says, coming in.

"Uh, sexual harassment." Len offers.

Miku's eyes widen. "THE MAN-WHORE-BITCH-IDIOT-ASSHOLE-SH*T-EATING-F*CKER-OF-HIMSELF!"

"Uh..Miku?" Mikuo says.

Miku bristles. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Luka picks up the phone. "We need to tell the Chief Editor."

A clamor of cussing and harsh words and the word 'bitch' comes up out of no where.

"Uh...you guys don't need to..." I say looking over Nii-san's shoulder.

"OF COURSE WE DO." They all shout in unison.

"Rin! Share a room with Len tonight! Actually...for the rest of 5 months!" Miku commands.

_"WHAT!?" _Len and I both yell at the same time.

"Do it!" Nero snaps.

I look at Len. And he looks back.

Oh boy...it's gonna be a long 5 months, aren't they?

* * *

**End of Chapt. 15! I am an addict. Lawl.**

**Rin: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?**

**Me: TO KEEP THE PLOT MOVING.**

**Len: YOU COULD'VE DONE IT IN A NICER WAY.**

**Me: WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD DO THEN!?**

**Rin&Len: ...just go die.**

**Me: D':**


	16. Chapter 16

**So...that was the worst date I've ever seen in my life. XD Don't worry. MORE FLUFF.**

**Rin: Ah, okay?**

**Len: YAAAY FLUFFY.**

**Rin: WHAT!? YOU WANNA HAVE FLUFF WITH ME!?**

**Len: Uh...I REGRET WHAT I SAID.**

**Me: Awww! So kawaii!**

**Rin&Len: SHUT UP.**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid is NOT mine, unfortunately.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

"LEN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I sprint out of the closet and leap into the air and do a kung-fu kick to the back of Len's head.

"OW! WHAT'D I DO THIS TIME!?"

I point to the closet.

"YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH MY CLOTHES AGAIN!"

"Oh..."

I facepalm and get a paper and pencil.

"THERE!"

I hand Len the paper. "You officially now have 5 Death Certificates hand-written by Rin Kagamine, Congrats."

I head-smack him.

"OW!"

"IT BETTER BE 'OW'!"

"OKAY CALM DOWN WOMAN."

"YOU ARE A PERVERTED IDIOT. A HENTAI!"

"RIN SHUT UP."

"I WILL ONCE YOU'VE STOPPED GOING THROUGH MY PANTIES."

"THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!"

"...WHAT!? HENTAI! HENTAI HENTAI HENTAI!"

"Um, excuse me?" a new voice breaks in and we snap our heads toward the door.

It's Miku.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT." we both snap in unison.

She smiles playfully and says, "I can see you both are having your daily arguments like an old couple."

...wait what!?

"MIKU!" I complain.

She laughs. "Actually, I only came to tell you guys that...WE'RE GOIN' TO THE POOL. SO TAKE OFF YO' SHIRTS AND JUMP INTO THE WATER!"

She waves her bikini in the air then exits.

_Oh no, is she a hentai too!?_

I sigh. And face Len once more.

"I'm going to go change right now, so don't you DARE think of anything funny! GOT THAT!?"

I don't wait for his answer, instead I spin around and stalk back into my closet.

I get dressed quickly, strapping my bikini tight and pulling up the bottom.

I open the door a slight crack.

"Len are you done?"

"Yep."

I walk out cautiously and HOLY CRAP.

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

HE'S HOT.

HE'S A PERVERTED HENTAI THAT'S HOT AT THE SAME TIME.

"Rin? Your nose is bleeding." Len snaps me out of my daze.

I touch my nose.

It's bloody red.

Oh, well...

"I BLAME YOU!" I shout.

"WHAT!? What did I do this time!?"

"NOTHING."

"Exactly!"

I facepalm once more.

I get a tissue to hold my nose.

I pick up my orange towel.

"Come on let's just go." I say nasally.

He smiles.

* * *

"AW, HELL YEAH!"

Gumi hits the volleyball over the net and it splashes into the water just as Kaito dives for hit, but misses.

Pool Volleyball?

What the heck?

"Rin-chan! Len-kun! Come join us!" Miku says.

"Yeah, come on bro. We're dying here. So get your girlfriend to join us too." Kaito says.

I smile, but I feel annoyance pulse at my head.

"Sorry Kaito, but I'm on girls team. GO LEN."

I push him into the water.

"AH!"

_Splash!_

When he resurfaces, he gasps and shakes water droplets from his hair. He looks up at me and makes a competitive grin.

"You're getting it!"

"Ha, you wish!"

I jump into the pool, but it doesn't splash as much as it did with Len.

Luka, the ref, raises her hand.

"Right now, the score's 8-3 Girls."

"Aw hell yeah!" Lenka smiles.

"Okay, we'll let you guys serve first, this time." Miku tosses the ball over.

"Len you serve!"

"'kay."

I brace myself.

He knocks the ball and sends it flying in my direction.

"I got it!"

I jump and bump it over the net.

Rinto immediately sets the ball.

"LENKA! SPIKE IT!"

"I GOT THIS YO'!"

She smashes the ball downward, and it splashes into the water on the boys' side.

"YAY! LENKA!" I dance around in a circle.

"Oh, Rin, we haven't told you this, but, if we win...then the boys have to put sunscreen on our backs." Miku grins. "If we win, Len's gonna..."

"SHUT UP MIKU. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

* * *

"Okay...You have to spread it out evenly okay? And please sunscreen under my arms too, got that?"

A ha ha ha ha...I'm taking advantage over Len.

'Cause we won 20-7.

Lawl.

Len's face is red now as I lay on my stomach on his right side.

"KAITO NOT THERE!" Miku screams.

"S-sorry!"

"I'm going to kill you...!" then a ruckus from Miku.

"Gakupo...I'm warning you..." Luka growls.

"Uh...uh...yes ma'am."

"Rinto! Don't try anything funny...if you do..." I hear Lenka crack her knuckles.

Nii-san says something I can't hear, but it's certainly terrified.

I look up at Len.

"Need I explain more?"

He shakes his head nervously.

I rest my head on my hands and close my eyes as I feel Len's hand brush over my back in gentle strokes.

Wait...

"Hey," I say opening my eyes, "Didn't I say, spread it out evenly? Not only on the back but under the arms."

"Oh, okay..."

I close my eyes again as Len's hand slides under my arms and...

"Ah..." I say, blush coming over my cheeks. Len has touched my breasts.

"Len..."

"S-sorry! That was an accident." But for some reason he doesn't let go.

"LEN! NOW!" I yell.

"Okay!"

He slathers more sunscreen onto me and rubs it around my waist.

"There, happy?"

I am.

I get up and stretch.

For some reason...my back feels tingly all of a sudden.

I smile at him.

"You did a good job."

He blushes hard.

"Rin! H-help me...?"

I look up.

"Nii-san!?"

Lenka had him pinned to the ground in a wrestling technique.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Your brother! Tried touching my 'you know whats'!"

"Oh...Nii-san, kinda your fault..."

I look at Len and laugh.

He puts his hand on my head. "Now for my revenge." he says.

"Huh?"

He snatches my hand and practically throws me into the pool.

I emerge from the water. "LEN!"

He's laughing though.

I jump out and pick up my towel to dry myself off.

He stops laughing, finally, and takes the towel from me.

"I'll dry you off."

"HENTAI! YOU JUST WANT TO TOUCH ME!"

"WHAT!?"

I snatch my towel back and pull it over me.

I look at him. "If you asked, I'd let you sunscreen my back again."

He turns beet red.

...

...

...Silence between us...

_Is this the right time...?_

AAAHHHH! YOLO FOR LIFE!

I throw my towel down and run up to Len...and give him the fastest kiss on the lips in human history and run away to Miku.

"Miku!" I gasp.

"Rin-chan!" she smiles then sips her sparkling strawberry lemonade. "So how's it going?"

"I just kissed him."

"PPPPFFFFFFFFFTTTTTT..." Miku sprays her lemonade in the other direction, giving Kaito a free facial cleanser.

"YOU WHAT!?"

"SH!" I hiss.

She lowers her voice.

"You kissed him!?"

I nod.

She taps her chin.

"But he didn't kiss you?"

"Um..."

"Ugyaaaa!" she jumps up and claps. "At least you've got some courage right now."

"But I didn't tell him..."

"A picture is worth a thousand words." she snaps.

I am suddenly reminded of that Incident...

"Don't tell anyone. Especially mot Neru!"

"Oh, what'd she do?" Miku is just plain curious now.

"She's was the one behind all of the things that happened to me," I say.

She silent. Trying to extract the information through her brain then...

"HOLY MOTHER OF F*CKING CRAP. WHAT A BITCH. SHE IS THE FATHER OF ALL BITCHES." she screams.

"SH!" I snap.

"NO THIS IS NO TIME TO "SH"! WHERE IS NERU. SOMEBODY PREPARE A FUNERAL RECEPTION." she stands up and marches across the pool, erm, swims.

"Neru!" she yells.

I see Neru look up.

They start talking quietly under their breaths.

"What's with them?" I turn to the right.

"L-Len!?" I immediately start blushing like crazy, I look the other way.

"...and you kissed a hentai, Rin." He says.

I can't stop blushing!

He inches closer and I look back at him.

He kisses me.

...

...

...

KKKKKYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

LEN KISSED ME.

WHAT!? THE!? F*CK!? BEST DAY EVAR.

GREAT, NOW I CAN'T STOP BLUSHING. BUT WHAT THE HECK.

He sits down on a towel.

"Can I sunscreen you again?"

I smile.

And throw my arms around him.

* * *

"And then, you guys be cray, okay? And then the people who for some reason..okay, I don't even know, how like people get that much piss on a toilet seat. Like seriously!? Girlfriend how many holes you got down there!? You probably don't need a lawn sprinkler, should just take your business out there! Just psst! Psst! Psst! ..."

Meiko was doing her usual talk about 'annoying people' and it's quite funny. But this is not when she's drunk, or else, we'd take it waaaaay too far.

Don't ask.

I stood up to get an orange. And bump into Len.

"Oh...uh...Hi." I say, nervously.

"Hi..."

The Pool Party was really awkward, in spite of all the happiness I felt there.

I want to feel that way again...it was so magical!

"Rin, could me me in our room for a sec?"

"Uh...okay."

I grab an orange and walk out.

I open the door.

And sat down on the couch.

I am dead tired, actually.

The door opens and Len enters.

He's blushing like crazy again.

"What's up?" I ask.

He looks sweaty nervous. The type of nervous almost like when you go in front of everyone to perform an instrument piece.

"H-how...how do you feel about me?" He asks.

"What?"

"You know what I said!" he snaps.

I am stunned.

I never expected Len to ask me this question.

I get up.

"Why do you ask?" I say, trying to stay calm.

"Because...I-I-I've always wanted to say something to you..." he stammers.

I sigh and facepalm, the 3rd time in here.

"Can't we just talk like friends?" I ask.

"This is more than friends." he says.

_Ah!?_

He takes my hand and squeezes it.

"Rinny." he says.

"STOP THAT!" I complain.

"What?"

"Stop calling me 'Rinny'. Whenever you say that, my heart just jumps up and down and feels weirdly good!"

Oh, F*ck.

Where did that come from.

He's silent.

...

...

"Rin, I...really...like you." he breathes.

! ! !

I look down. I am breathing so hard right now.

_BA-THUMP BA-THUMP BA-THUMP._

Blood roars in my ears and my heart rate escalates.

He tightens his grip.

"Len..." I say. "I..."

_Is now the time? Is now the moment!?_

"I like you...a lot...too..." I gasp.

I did it.

I looks into his face.

I smile and laugh, 'cause he's trying so hard not to smile, that it's adorable.

"I know your happy right now okay!?" I laugh and shove him playfully.

He laughs and hugs me.

He kisses me on the forehead.

I look more directly at him.

He kisses me on the nose.

I giggle.

He leans over a little and kisses me on the ear.

"Hee hee hee!" I try so hard not to laugh that much.

He kisses me on the lips.

It only lasts for a brief second but it's enough for me.

I can't control it no more.

"AH HA HA HA HA! HEE HEE HEE! HAHA HA HA HA!" I snort.

I cover my mouth, but continue to laugh harder.

Len covers his face so I don't see him laugh.

I look out the window at the sky through my tears of laughter and joy.

I no longer feel burdened.

The sky above me is not crimson colored anymore...

It's just the pale pink blush I've always felt whenever I look at Len.

* * *

**End of Chapt. 16. GUYS THIS IS NOT**** DONE. I WILL CONTINUE MORE ON THIS.**

**But ze end is dawning upon us soon!**

**Rin: At least we got it over with. High five buddy.**

**Len: *high fives***

**Me: Now do you wanna have fluff with Rin?**

**Len: ...*blush***

**Rin&Me: WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? HENTAI.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay guys this is the last chapter! :D And don't worry! I'll also start a new fanfic today otherwise people will go crazy. Look forward to that please. :) Once you're done reading this last chapter it'll most likely be up. :) By the way, IT IS RINXLEN (LENXRIN). MWAHAHA.**

**Rin: YAY!**

**Len: Are we supposed to be happy?**

**Rin: YES. WE CAN FINALLY BE FREE.**

**Len: But she's gonna make another one.**

**Rin: ...F*CK.**

**DISCLAIMER: Fine, Vocaloid is not mine.**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I crawl across and leap down the ladder soundlessly.

I look at Len, his hair messed up and frayed from the constant tossing and turning in his sleep.

My pupils dilate in the night air, I look at the clock which was brightened by a shaft of moonlight.

3:14 am. Saturday.

_I can't sleep..._

I rub my eyes and walk over to the window and cock my head towards the dark sky.

Mm...stargazing is nice, but I get bored after a little while...

There was not a thing stirring in the Residence...only me. Everything else was silent and sleeping.

I crept across the carpet next to Len's lower bunk.

His face was now turned outside and not to the wall.

I smile.

_He's so cute!_

I poke his cheek.

...Nothing.

I blow air into his face, softly.

He sniffs.

I giggle.

"Len." I whisper.

No answer.

His right arm is out on the covers.

I put his hand on my head but it slips off, almost lifelessly.

"Mm..." he mutters. "Rin..."

"Yes?" I look at him.

He drifts off again.

I kiss his forehead.

But while I'm doing that, Len's eyes opens slowly, groggily.

"Rin...what're you doin'...?" his speech was slurred with sleep.

"Nothing." I whisper. "Go back to sleep."

But he doesn't.

Ugh...can he never do what I tell him to do!?

"Shh..." I coo.

"Rin, I'm not going back to sleep."

Goddamn, he's fully awake now.

"Goddammit. Len." I growl.

He sits up and his back cracks. "What's wrong? Why can't you sleep?"

I shrug.

He sighs and says, "What did you even wake me up for?"

"I wasn't trying to. But I could use some company right now."

"...Okay."

I climb back onto the top bunk, Len follows me.

I yawn, loudly.

"Oh, so now, when I wake up, you fall asleep?" Len rolls his eyes.

"No. It just came naturally." I snap.

But I am seriously tired now. I want to go to sleep.

I lie down on my side.

I feel Len pet my head. "Sleep."

I roll over on my back and look at him.

I scoot over to him and lay my head in his lap.

"I think I'll sleep like this." I say.

"I don't know what to say about this..." he mumbles, but I can tell he's blushing hard., as he strokes my hair with a gentle hand.

...

...I'm drifting off...

...

...Len's scent calms me somehow...

Mm...

* * *

I flinch back to reality. I gasp.

I just felt something pass over my lips.

"Holy crap..." I breathe.

"What's up?"

Len's still hanging over me and My head is still in his lap.

Bright sunlight was filtering through the shutters.

"For a second there, I thought that a butterfly's wings were flapping on my lips or some bug was doing that." I quickly explain.

He makes a face at me.

"What?" I say.

"That was me."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT!?" I sit up.

"What!?" He says.

"You kissed me without my permission!?"

"You did that to me!"

"That was on the head!"

"And!?"

I smack my head.

"As a punishment, you're taking me out for snow ice today, okay!?"

"I don't know if that counts as a punishment...but..."

"SHUT UP."

"WHAT THE HELL! ARE YOU ON YOUR PERIOD OR SOMETHING!?"

"WHAT!? Okay, just because I'm mad, never assume the fact that I'm on my period! Unless you physically see me opening a pad, YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING. 'Cause tonight when you sleep, I'm just gonna assume that you're dead, any bury you in the backyard."

"..."

"Exactly."

I jump off.

I walk over to the closet, close the door and change really fast.

I swing the door open, and to my surprise, Len's already done changing.

I quickly clip my hair up and put the bow in my hair. "There, let's go."

We walk out to the Main Room and see Miku walking with Mikuo.

"Miku-chan!" I wave.

She look behind. "Hi Rin!"

"Aaaaand how was last night?" she says excitedly.

Ever since I told her that I kissed Len, she has asked me that question every single morning.

I roll my eyes. "Nothing!"

"Fine."

We walk through the open door and I am greeted by a Lenka who directly attacks-hugs me.

"Rin-chan!"

"WHAT!?"

I try releasing myself from her grip.

Eh...no use.

"What's going on?" I hiss.

Eyes shining, she whispers back., "Your brother asked me on a date."

...

"WHAAAAAAAT!? HE DID NOT!"

"OH YES HE DID!"

We start bouncing up and down.

"Oh, and what about you and Len?" she whispers as we sit down at the table.

"I'm making him go with me to get snow ice."

"Ooh...level up Rin!" Lenka says.

"Hush up!"

I blush crazy and Lenka giggles.

I slurp up my miso soup and take one of Luka's tuna sandwiches.

"By the way..." Miku tells me, quietly, secretively. "Did you know Nero and Neru kissed?"

"PPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT." I choked and sprayed a mist of soup through the air.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" I coughed.

Miku nods. "They _kissed!_"

I shake my head. "That's crazy."

Miku shrugs. "I know..."

"But it's better than...you know..."

"Of course."

I stand up. "Len let's go."

"'kay."

* * *

"Mm...I'll take a large bowl with orange and banana."

I take the money out of Len's hands and give it to the cashier.

"Really? My money?"

"Of course. It is your punishment."

I take the bowl and walk outside to a patio table.

I shovel in a spoonful of orange into my mouth.

"Mmmm!" I smile and look at Len.

"Hey, can I have some?"

I raise my eyebrows. "Nope."

"Please."

"Nope."

"PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASE!?"

"Nope."

"Then I'll just have to take it by force."

I am about to snatch the bowl away from him when in a flash, he's so close to me.

He licks my lips.

_AAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ! ! ! ! !_

I shrink back, my face red.

"Mm, tastes pretty good."

I blush harder. "YOU IDIOT! You 'ate' some indirectly!"

"I'm allowed to right?" he says.

"NO!"

"WHAT IF I LOVE YOU!?"

"...!"

"...!"

I widen my eyes and look up at him.

His head was on the table.

"Len?"

"..."

"Len. Look at me."

"..." He lifts his head.

His eyes meet mine and he looks like he's a timer bomb, ready to explode from embarrassment any minute.

I narrow my eyes.

"Idiot. I love you."

I scoop up a mix of orange of banana and ice and shove it into his mouth.

His eyes widen, but I can see it relax as he tastes the banana.

I take the spoon out of his mouth.

"Happy?" I say, unimpressed.

He looks down and nods.

"Rin...I can't say this to your face but..."

"But what?" I demand.

He pauses.

"Do you want anything else?" he asks.

"Go buy me a stuffed panda bear. Then we'll talk."

We stand up and start walking.

He suddenly takes my hand and starts running with it.

"H-hey!" he continues to drag me along.

He let's go and rushes into a store and in literally, like, 2 seconds he pops out holding a panda bear.

_He literally bought it for me...?_

"Here," he says breathlessly.

He pants.

"Come over here." I tug at his shirt and lead him to a bench.

He sits down with a sigh. "You really tire me out."

"Hey, who said you needed to run for it? Geez...blaming everything on me..." I play with the panda ears.

"Len,"

"Yeah?"

I don't look at him, I stare at the panda's head.

"I really appreciate everything you do..."

I look at him, and our eyes meet exactly at the same time.

He leans closer.

I close my eyes nervously as I feel my face redden once more.

I can feel his breath on my cheek...warm and coming in a steady pace.

"Kyaa!" I shove the panda into his face. "Not in public!"

"Come on." he says taking the panda away from his face. "Just really quick."

I tighten my hands on my shorts.

"Fine."

I breathe out and turn back to him.

He closes his eyes and leans in. And I do the same.

I feel him kiss me tenderly on the lips.

I withdrew immediately.

"Len! That's enough for now!" I complain.

"Fine."

He puts his arm around me and hugs me close.

"I love you." he says softly.

I blush pink. And I look up at him.

I smile.

"I love you too."

I pause for a second.

"Now, when we get back, you're going to study your Calculus textbook okay?" I say.

"WHAT!?" He looks like he's about to chop down a tree in any moment now.

"Only 10 minutes."

"_10!?_"

"Fine. 20."

"WHAT!?"

"Or," I smile. "Do you prefer 5 kisses?"

He pauses.

"On the lips." I add.

"..."

"Well? What do you choose?"

"Of course 5 kisses! What the hell! I'd choose that over 20 bananas." he exclaims.

"Eh!?" I am thoroughly surprised. "Why?"

"Because I love you." he snaps.

I open my mouth to say something. But I'm cut off by another kiss.

"Idiot." he says. "I love you more than anything."

I blush. "Len! This is public!"

He lets go.

"You're the idiot..." I mutter. "I love you too..."

* * *

**MWA HA HA. THE ENDZ!**

**Rin: Ah...yay.**

**Len: How many kisses are in this one?**

**Rin: Don't you dare try to count.**


End file.
